Tale of a Green Zangoose
by Virgofox28
Summary: A young shiny Zangoose with green marks wakes up in a cage with no memories of who he is or where he comes from. With help from some people who find him, he escapes, but finds himself in the middle of a war between two groups of pokemon: The Swords of Justice and the Anti-Blades, as well as two people who he has feelings for. Will he survive this chaos? Yoai.
1. The Green Zangoose

**I've been working on this for a while and I thought I should start posting, post should be about once a week for a while.**

**The characters in this story are Anthros (Pokemorphs, Furries, Pokehumans, whatever you like to call them.)**

**This is my first rated M story so go easy on me. There won't be any hard smut but there will be a lot of sexual references.**

**Oh yeah, Slash.**

**Pokemon isn't mine, otherwise... I'm not going there.**

**Anyway...**

"Boss, we got him." A voice said, there was also a sound of a chuckle.

"Put him in a cage, I'm sure he'll fetch a good price." Another voice said.

I felt myself being dragged across a rough terrain, due to the blindfold I was wearing I had no clue where I was. I couldn't move or talk either, I must have been drugged, and I could feel rope binding my arms.

"Get in there!" One of the voices said after a while, and I felt myself being thrown onto what seemed like a metal floor, along with the sound of a door being slammed from behind me.

It took me what felt like an hour, but I felt the drug effects beginning to wear off, surprisingly the rope that was binding my arms snapped easily, with my hands free I removed the blindfold that was covering my eyes.

"Where am I?" I asked as I looked at my surroundings; there were trees and nothing more, and I was all alone in a cage that was located in an empty clearing. I then looked at the sun that was shining, I could tell that it was a few hours past noon and might be night soon.

"He-Hello?" I said nervously and got no reply.

I then looked around the cage, it was empty except for a metal pail at one of the corners. When I went over to the pail I saw it was filled with water, I stared at my reflection, a Zangoose stared back at me. I also looked at my attire; a simple white tee-shirt that was a bit torn from me being dragged, and a pair of blue jeans that were in good shape but really dirty.

So I'm a Zangoose, but why are my marks green?

This was really weird, I heard that it was rare when a pokemon is born with a different color, but didn't a shiny Zangoose have blue marks?

A rustle in the distance had interrupted my thoughts; a few figures had come out of nowhere and gathered around the cage. There were three people to be exact; a Haxorus, a Charizard, and a Nidoking.

"You stuck in there kid?" The Nidoking asked, I was silent for a second.

"Well…" I finally managed to say. "The only thing I remember was being brought here blindfolded, The door is also locked, I think…" I said and the poison type nodded.

"Well, we're gonna get you out of there, stand back." The Nidoking said and I took a step backwards.

The trio of pokemon had then created a sword in their hands, the swords glowed orange and I noticed their eyes glow too. A second later the trio charged at the cave, when they came in contact there was a large explosion that caused me to cover my eyes and ears.

When the smoke cleared, we were all shocked to see that the cage was still intact.

"Damn, I think this stuff is Rysorin steel." The Haxorus said as their swords dissipated.

"What's Rysorin steel?" I asked.

"Rysorin steel is a super durable substance that is usually made for tall buildings. "The Haxorus explained. "The only problem is that this stuff weighs a ton, it would take about three Machamps to move something of this size."

"What's the point then?" I then asked. "Why would they leave me in here while in the middle of the forest?"

"You must be bait for a trap or something." The Nidoking said.

"Well…" I said. "I do remember someone saying something about selling me."

There was then a short silence between the four of us.

"What's your name kid?" The Charizard asked.

My name? I hadn't thought of that.

I then began to rack my brain for my name but nothing came up.

I couldn't really remember anything past the last hour.

"I-I don't know." I said, and could tell that I shocked the group. "I don't remember anything past the last hour, I all know is that I was being dragged across the ground." I said with a slight sigh.

"Poor thing." The Nidoking said and reached into the cage to pat my head, I whimpered a little. "Don't worry little guy," He then said. "As cute as you are, we're not letting you become a sex toy, and we'll try to help get your memories back." This caused me to blush a little.

"Well, we'll need a name for you." The Charizard stated. "How about Vergal?" He asked and I lifted a brow.

"No, something else." The Haxorus said. "Daros! That's a good name." He said and I shook my head.

"Tim?" The Charizard suggested.

"Larson?" The Haxorus asked.

"Albert?" The Nidoking said, my ears then shot up.

"Wait!" I said and the three went silent. "My name, I think it starts with Al." I said.

"Well then," The Nidoking said. "I guess we'll call you Al for now, you alright with that?" He asked and I nodded. He then turned to his friends. "You guys head back to the guild, I'll stay in case anyone else comes." He said and the two nodded.

"Okay, we'll see you soon." The Haxorus said and the two left, leaving me with the poison-type.

There was then an awkward silence between the two of us, but the Nidoking broke it when I heard him chuckle.

"I'm sorry," He said. "It's just, I've never been attracted to a guy before, you're really beautiful." He said.

A deep blush as well as a shy smile appeared on my face.

"Th-Thanks I guess." I said and tried to hide my blush.

"I'm Michael by the way, It's an honor to meet someone you." He said and extended his hand for me to take, which I did, and blushed a little more as we touched.

"What do you mean 'someone like me?'" I asked.

"You're a green Zangoose." Michael stated. "A shiny Zangoose has blue marks, your marks are green. You're a shiny of shinies!" He said and I chucked a little.

"Well…" I said as the two of us continued to hold each others hands. "I don't really see what makes me so special, I'm a Zangoose who can't remember anything, and is stuck in a cage." I said and he pulled me closer to him, close enough to wrap those two muscled arms around me.

I then looked into his amethyst eyes, his eyes looked into my emerald ones. The space between our faces got smaller and our lips eventually connected, when it did, he slipped his tongue into my mouth and dominated easily. He was very strong but gentle at well, knowing that this could be my first time kissing someone.

A few seconds later the two of us pulled away, leaving a string of saliva between us and we stared into each others eyes.

I really don't know how long we stood there, but I noticed at the corner of my eyes that the sun was setting.

"I need to go now." The Nidoking said with sorrow.

"Will you be back?" I asked and he chuckled.

"I can't promise that I'll be here tomorrow, but I'll make sure that I'll be with you as much as I can." He said and kissed my forehead. "I'm also leaving you some food as well." He said as he squeezed a bag through the cage bars.

It just barely fit.

"I'm surprised you got that to fit." I said as I retrieved the bag.

"You'll say the same thing the day we fuck." The poison-type said, causing me to blush. He then reached into the pockets of the pants he was wearing and pulled out what looked like a raindrop pendant. "Here."

"A glass pendant?" I asked and he nodded.

"I want you have it." He said.

"Thanks, I really like it." I said and put it on around my neck.

"No problem kid." The Nidoking said and kissed me once more. "I'll be back as soon as I can, and don't worry, you'll be out of there in no time." He said and turned to leave.

"I'll be waiting." I whispered as he left my view.

**Hope you liked,**

**Read and Review**


	2. Deceit

**I thought that I might as well post this today, I might not be on for another week.**

**Pokemon, not mine, Nintendo's Just sayin'**

**Anyway...**

After the older male left, I nearly fainted and laid on my back in the cage.

I was hopelessly in love with Michael, and thoughts of the Nidoking flooded my mind; some were happy and romantic, other were… well, due to the comment with the bag of food.

Another blush appeared on my face along with a smile.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw a shooting star from the side of the cage, so I closed my eyes and made a wish in my head.

"Hey, kid." A voice behind me said, this startled me a little.

I kind of expected it to be Michael, but it was some Samurott guy.

"Oh, hi." I said a little disappointed.

"You stuck?" He asked and I nodded. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of there. Stand back."

"How?" I asked. "This is Rysorin steel from what I heard." I said and he chuckled.

"So? My Sacred Sword attack can cut through anything." The Samurott said and created the same sword in his hand that Michael and the others did.

When he swung the sword, I stepped back and expected a large blast.

That didn't happen; instead there was now a large opening in the cage.

"See, nothing can withstand the power of a Sacred Sword." The water-type said and extended his hand for me to take.

I hesitated a bit, but I took it and he helped me out of the cage.

"But how? There were three others who did the same move but the cage wasn't even dented." I said, really confused.

I didn't get an answer thought, he just stared at me intensely, his azure eyes into mine. He then pulled some paper out of the bag he was holding.

It looked like a newspaper.

"Read the front page." He said and I read the title.

"Kidnapping of Ray Town?" I said then looked at the water-type.

"Keep reading." He simply said.

"Recent Swords of Justice members Keldeo and Ice were kidnapped after a Ray Town market raid, Ray Town is on edge after explosion." I read.

My heart then stopped for a second when I saw a photo of the culprit.

"Keep reading." He said and I shuttered.

"The pokemon responsible for this crime was former Swords of Justice member Michael the Nidoking, last seen fleeing while others had taken off with Ice and Keldeo." I finished.

"They've been gone for about a month," The Samurott said as I handed him the newspaper. "I saw you with Michael a few minutes ago. Don't be fooled by him, he's a bad person."

"But…" I started but he just shook his head.

"Take off that pendant, it has a tracking device in it." He said and I nodded.

I took off the pendant and handed it to the Samurott, he then crushed it in one of his hands.

"What now?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Go home I guess, I'm sure your family is worried about you." The Samurott replied.

"I don't know about that." I said and he looked back at me.

"Is something wrong?" The water-type asked and I nodded my head.

"I've lost my memory, I can't remember anything about myself or my life before the last hour." I answered. "I can barely remember my name."

I could tell that took the water-type by surprise; a look of guilt crept upon his face.

"Oh…" The Samurott said with realization. "That explains why you fell for Michael's tricks so easily... sorry about that, and for making you uncomfortable."

"It's not your fault, you were being cautious." I replied.

He then kneeled down and met me at eye level.

"Why don't you come with me to my guild, you'll be safe there, and maybe someone in town will know you."

Well... I didn't see why not.

"Well…" I said with some thought. "I have nowhere else to go, I don't see why not."

After that statement he smiled.

"Cool, follow me." He said and we began to walk. "My name is Rotor by the way."

"I'm Aladar." I said with a smile. "I... just remembered that."

"The recovery begins." The sea lion stated and pat my head.

The two of us walked for about an hour and made our way out of the forest. I also noticed that we were heading in the direction of a city, this made me a bit nervous.

"Do you think I'll draw attention?" I asked and Rotor chuckled.

"A green Zangoose? You'll draw a lot of attention." He said and messed with his whiskers. "But don't worry, everyone knows I'm a Swords of Justice member, no one will mess with you.

It didn't take long for us to pass through town and arrive at the guild. When we got there, I could only stare in awe at the large and regal building in front of me.

"You comin'?" The Samurott asked and I blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh, yeah." I said and caught up with him.

The second I stepped into the large lobby, the sounds of people chatting had been silenced and all eyes were on me now.

This caused me to hide behind the large pokemon.

"Is that Zangoose green?" Someone asked and I blushed due to the amount of people staring.

"All will be explained later." Rotor said and everyone went back to their work. "Come on, I'll take you to Cobalion." He said and we continued walking.

"Who's Cobalion?" I asked.

"Cobalion is the leader of The Swords of Justice." The sea lion answered. "He never turns down a pokemon in need."

"And this is where you live?" I then asked as the two of us stepped in front of some elevator doors.

"Yup. Some members live outside of the guild, but high-ranking members, such as me, can live here and enjoy its luxuries." He said with pride as we stepped into the open doors of the elevator.

"One more thing." I said as he pushed one of the buttons. "I noticed that there are a lot of...well..."

"A lot of what?" He asked.

"A lot of really big people." I answered. "I'm like five foot five; you're…"

"Six five."

"Point proven. What's with that?"

The Samurott then chuckled and pat me on the head again.

"Not that we have anything against small folks, but only the best of the best can join the Swords." He said with pride.

"It's just…" I started and messed with my claws. "I feel really short here, and that kinda bothers me."

Rotor then laughed, and once again pat my head; this time causing me to blush.

"You don't have to worry about anyone here." He stated. "The people here are righteous, and would never do anything to little kids like you."

"Little kid?" I said a little annoyed now. "I'm sixteen years old."

That actually came out of nowhere, but I'm glad that I was able to remember that.

"Don't worry little guy." He said and once again patted my head. "I have learned not to underestimate anyone; speaking of, what moves do you know?"

"Moves?" I repeated.

"Yeah, like for a Zangoose." He stated.

"I don't know." I replied. "That's something that I need to figure out."

"Slash, Shadow claw, X-scissor, and False swipe, that's my guess." He said with a smile. "I'll bet you fifty bucks that's correct."

He then pulled out some weird device and flipped it open.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A poke scanner." The Samurott answered.

There was then a silent moment between the two of us, and the Samurott pulled out what looked like a wallet and handed me a fifty dollar bill.

"How many were you off by?" I asked and looked at the dollar with uninterest, then put it in my pocket.

"Five…" Was all he said.

"What?" I said. "I thought that pokemon could only know four moves at a time."

"That makes two of us." He stated. "You know the following: X-scissor, Poison jab, Ice beam, Close combat, Dig, and…" The Samurott then stopped, the look on face was now disbelief. "Magnet rise?" He finally said.

"Magnet rise?" I repeated. "I'm a Zangoose, even with amnesia I know that can't be right."

The next thing the two of us knew, we were at the floor that Rotor had chosen.

"I'll have to see you do that later." Rotor said and we stepped out of the elevator.

Magnet rise. I thought and continued to walk. Wow, I can temporarily fly.


	3. Meet the Guild

"Is Cobalion's place nearby?" I asked and Rotor nodded.

"It's that door right there." He pointed at the door we walked up to and knocked on it.

The two of us waited outside the door for about a minute, I couldn't help but think about who this Cobalion person was, I hope that he's friendly.

"What!" A voice from the inside yelled, startling me.

Rotor opened the door, revealing what looked like a deer with light-blue fur and orange horns.

The office that we entered looked trashed, the deer also looked pretty pissed about something. I couldn't help but whimper a little.

"This better be importa-" The deer was about to say but went quiet when he looked at me; all I could do was blush at the awkward silence.

"Allow me to explain." Rotor said, breaking the silence.

"Please do." Was all Cobalion said, no longer looking mad.

The next ten to fifteen minutes was about my situation with Michael. I learned a few things about what was going on; this group call the Anti-Blades, which happened to be rivals with The Swords of Justice, were at some kind of war with the guild I was at. I also happen to notice the subject about me was unexpectedly dropped, not that I minded, but I kinda wanted to know what was to become of me in all of this.

"Knock-knock!" A voice outside of the office along with some knocking.

I knew that voice, and I quickly made a dash into the cupboard that was in Cobalion's office.

It couldn't be...

"Come in?" I heard Cobalion say.

I didn't know for sure that it was who I thought it was, but as Rotor and Cobalion chatted with the voice, I began to know for sure.

"Hey, did you guys hear about the green Zangoose?" The voice then asked. "I heard he's here."

I heard Cobalion hesitate for a second, I hoped that he wasn't going to give me away.

"He's out at the moment, we're giving him a room here for a while." Cobalion stated and I sighed a little, he wasn't giving me away.

The three talked for about another ten minutes then the voice left the room.

"You can come out Al, he's gone." Cobalion said and I slowly left the closet.

"What was that all about?" The Samurott then asked.

"Were you guys just talking to a Haxorus?!" I asked, frantically, and they both gave me confused looks.

"How did you-" The steel-type asked but I quickly interrupted him.

"That Haxorus is an undercover Anti-blade!" I quickly stated. "He was with Michael when I was found in the forest!"

The two large pokemon gave me a look that was a mixture of both uncertainty and shock.

"Umm… you sure about that?" Cobalion asked.

"Was he with a Charizard as well?" Rotor then asked.

"Yes!" I answered. "He's an Anti-Blade too!"

"Oh Arceus," The deer said and placed his hand on his forehead. "I don't know why I didn't suspect this earlier, they were the closest to Michael."

Rotor then put his hand on my shoulder, then looked at Cobalion.

"Do you think it'll be safe if he stays here?" The Samurott asked. "I'm not sure if I want him anywhere near those two."

"My thoughts exactly, but where else can he go where he'll be safe?" The leader asked.

Out of nowhere, a rush of courage came to me, as well as a plan. I felt somewhat crazy, but two lost warriors came to my mind. I really don't know why it came to me but it was an opportunity.

"I have an idea!" I said and the two larger pokemon looked at me again, the same uncertain look returning. "Cobalion." I said and motioned the deer to come closer, so I could whisper my plan to him.

"Absolutely not!" The deer yelled, I shrunk a little due to his loud tone.

"What is it?" Rotor asked.

"He wants to use himself as bait to locate Kel and Ice." Cobalion stated with his arms crossed.

"No." Was all the Samurott said. "I am not letting you put yourself in danger."

"But what about Keldeo and Ice, it's not like you guys have made that much progress on finding them." I stated, noting that Cobalion looked a bit insulted. "Besides, I want to get Michael back for fooling me."

"No." Rotor said again, this time more sterly.

"Then what?" I asked with a sigh.

I suddenly turned around and looked at the large photo of all the guild members on the wall, and noticed that Michael was still in it.

"I would suggest updating that."

"Updating what?" Cobalion asked.

"That picture." I said, pointing at the picture. "I don't see Keldeo or Ice on it."

"What's that have to do with anything?" Rotor asked and I shrugged.

"Sorry, I just noticed it." I stated.

"Anyway," Cobalion grunted. "We'll discuss more of this later, it's about time that we headed to the dining room."

At that statement my stomach loudly growled, I suddenly wished that I kept the food that Michael gave me; also ignoring the chuckles that I received from the two larger pokemon.

"Come on, let's go eat." Rotor said, his smile returning.

The three of us then left Cobalion's office and headed towards the meal room.

When we got there, all I could do was stare in awe at all the tables; this placed looked like it had the dining room of a castle.

"You get surprised really easily." Rotor said and I blushed, realizing that this was the second time that I had done that.

"Sorry," I said and the three of us sat down at one of the tables, being the first ones there. "This place is like a castle, do you guys really make so much money that you can keep this place running?"

Cobalion chuckled at my question.

"Yveltal gave us the place due to the amount of Swords of Justice members; this is only the Unova group." The leader said, causing me to tilt my head a little.

"So... there are Swords of Justice groups all over the place?" I asked and the two nodded. "Wow."

A second later, I heard one of the doors to the room open. That meant one thing: company.

"Hey Ratchet, over here!" Rotor said, waving.

I turned my head to see a middle-aged Arcanine walking up to our table.

"Ah, here he is." The canine said and began to examine me as he took the seat next to me. "Hmm, I'll have to examine you later."

That statement made me blush lightly, and a little confused.

"Ratchet is our medic," Rotor stated. "And a bit of a grouch too." He then added, and was met with a ratchet to the head.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I see why they call you Ratchet." I said as the Samurott next to me rubbed the bump that was now on his head. "And why exactly do you need to give me a check up?" I then asked.

"There is so much about you that I don't know," The fire-type started. "Ever since the rumor of a green Zangoose flooded the building, I decided that I should probably give you a check up; and get to you before anyone else did."

"Why exactly?" Rotor then asked with a slight grunt.

"Because, I would be able to keep him away from people like Turbo." Ratchet growled.

"Now that makes more sense." Cobalion stated.

"You guys talking about m-" The Swampert that suddenly appeared out of nowhere started, but stopped when he looked at me.

I on the other hand, was looking at the strange sphere that was located on the wrist brace he was wearing.

"Wow." The Swampert said and took the seat next to Ratchet. "You are probably the cutest thing I have ever seen." He said, causing me to blush heavily.

_Talk about subtle._

That's what I wanted to say, but decided not to.

"Umm, thanks." I said and scratched the back of my head with embarrassment. "You're quite handsome yourself." I added.

I then noticed that Rotor was lightly growling, but decided to ignore it.


	4. Temporary Home

**I thought that I might as well put this chapter up, chapters may be a bit slower from here on out due to the fact that I am working on another story at the moment.**

**Oh yeah, I changed the title of this story. **

**Pokemon: Not mine, just sayin'**

**Anyway...**

About fifteen minutes later the place had filled up with more Pokemon; I felt very small at the moment, but was enjoying the conversation that Turbo and I were having.

"Why do they call you Turbo?" I asked and the Swampert chuckled.

"Don't even think about answering that!" Ratchet growled.

I heard some chuckles from almost everyone at the table.

"Because I can go all night." The Swampert replied.

That statement received the Swampert a ratchet to the head from the canine next to me; everyone at the table except for Ratchet and Rotor bursted into laughter, but I didn't get the joke.

"I don't get it." I stated.

"Keep it that way." The Arcanine replied.

I'd have to ask about that later.

"Anyway…" I said feeling a little awkward. "What's that stone on your wrist brace?"

Turbo then looked at me and smiled again.

"Ah, I thought you would never ask." The Swampert stated. "Ever heard of Mega Evolution?"

Mega Evolution?

"No, what's that?" I asked.

"Mega Evolution is a type of evolution that powers a Pokemon up for a set amount of time, the Pokemon reverts back to it's original form after a set time." Cobalion answered.

That shocked me a little, I had never thought of further evolution before.

"What I have on my wrist brace is a special stone that allows me to Mega Evolve, it's called a Swamperite." Turbo continued.

"So that specific stone is for Swampert?" I asked and Turbo nodded. "So that means that there are Mega Stones for other Pokemon too?" I asked and Turbo nodded again.

"Yup, there are a few that have been discovered, but I'm the only one in the Swords of Justice with one." The Swampert said with a slight gloat. "Although, I've heard that there might be stones for Charizard and Samurott out there somewhere." He stated.

I saw Rotor roll his eyes.

"As if." The Samurott replied.

"It's true, I've even heard that a few legendary pokemon have stones too." Turbo stated.

"Are you talking about Rayquaza?" Cobalion asked.

"Exactly." The Swampert replied.

"What about Aggron?" I asked, getting the attention of the group again.

I really had no clue where that thought came from.

"I think there is some Aggronite out there."

"Why?" Turbo asked. "Did you know someone who had some.

Did I?

"I think so." I said. "I can't remember though."

After my question, Turbo and Cobalion went on about the subject for another ten minutes. I was still interested on why that I knew about Aggronite, but I was more interested in why Rotor was acting all grouchy now.

"I'll be back." Rotor said and left the table, leaving me with the rest of the Swords.

I was more concerned now. What was up with him?

"So Al," Turbo said and interrupted my thoughts. "What's your story?"

"Umm," I said and looked at Cobalion for help.

"I'll fill you on the details later." Cobalion said for me. "For now he's staying at the guild with us."

I silently thanked Cobalion for that, I wasn't sure if I could say that I fell for Michael's tricks, not only would I worry everyone, but I would fear of attracting attention of the Charizard and the Haxorus.

"Oh is he?" The Swampert said, looking somewhat joyful about this. "You know, I do have enough space for another bed in my room."

All I could do after hearing that sentence was think of all the dirty things going on in that guy's head. Blushing, I had to make an excuse to not.

"Sorry, I'm already staying with Rotor." I said without thinking, getting a weird look from both Cobalion and Ratchet. "Speaking of, I'd better go help him prepare my place, I'll be back for food later." I said and left the table.

Talk about close.

I quickly made my way out of the dining hall and walked down the same hallway that I entered the place through; when I got to the end of the hall I saw the Samurott.

"Rotor!" I said and ran to him. "Wait up!"

When I caught up to him, he turned his head and he didn't look too happy.

"What do you want?" The sea lion asked, his tone intimidating me a little. "Shouldn't you be with Turbo right now?"

What? Turbo, what about him?

"Rotor, I saw that you were not in a good mood earlier, did I do something wrong?" I asked, feeling a little guilty. "If I did, I'm sorry."

The Samurott just sighed and shook his head.

"No, I should be the one to apologize, I just didn't like that Turbo was hitting on you."

Hitting on me?

"Turbo wasn't hitting on me." I said with a chuckle. At least I didn't think he was.

Rotor rolled his eyes.

"Okay, flirting with you." He corrected.

"He was just giving me a lot of attention, and I didn't really mind." I said with a blush. "He even offered to let me stay in his room with him."

It was probably the Samurott's red face that told me that he wasn't pleased with that. I had to grab his hand to stop him from walking back to the dining hall and doing something rash.

"But I declined." I quickly said and he looked back at me. "I told him that I was already staying with you."

"What?" He said and I blushed a little.

"I just acted on impulse."

With a sigh, Rotor placed his hand on his forehead.

"I'm going to guess that you're fine with that?" I asked nervously.

"As long as it isn't with that dickhead." I heard him mutter. "I might as well show you the way to my room."

I let out a silent sigh of relief as the Samurott motioned me to follow him.

It also took us both a few seconds to realize that we were still holding hands as we walked. We quickly released each other; our faces red.

There was then an awkward silence between us for about a minute; it ended when we reached the elevator.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Huh?

"I really shouldn't be mad at you or Turbo, it's just that I feel like it's my job to protect you from the real threat of the Anti-blades. I was just going off because Turbo is driven on his sex drive most of the time."

That statement made me chuckle and blush more; it was nice that the seal lion was taking his job seriously, and that he didn't want me getting hurt.

"It's fine." I said and smiled. "Sometimes that stuff can interfere with your job, I'll keep my distance from him if you want."

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Rotor quickly said and waved his arms in front of him. "If you want to hang out with him, it's not my job to stop you. I just don't want him to lure you into his bed."

"Uhh…" Was all I could muster, and decided that a change of topic was called for. "Anyway, will your room have enough space for the both of us?" I asked, hiding my blush.

That handsome smile then reappeared on the Samurott's face.

"Are you kidding, my place is huge, and like I said: high-ranking members, such as me, can live here and enjoy the guild's luxuries."

"Oh, yeah." I said, blushing more.

The elevator ride lasted for about a minute and a half, and the walk to his room about two; the two of us talked all the way, and suddenly got to the topic of video games.

"I don't think I've ever played on an Xbox One before." I said as we walked

"Well, I need to fix that then." Rotor said somewhat ecstatic. "I suggest that we play Soul Calibur five first."

"I guess so." I replied. "What's that?"

"You'll see."

We then arrived at the Samurott's room. The size of the room, the tropical ocean wallpaper, the flatscreen television, and the several bookshelves made me stare in awe. I just couldn't help myself, knowing little, this was just all new to me.

"Once again, frozen in amazement." I heard Rotor say, patting me on the head. "My home is your home."

All plans to return to the dining room were then terminated from my mind.

"How about we just get some pizza and eat here tonight." I suggested out of nowhere. "If you think it would be better that going back."

Rotor just laughed.

"Oh really?"

I didn't answer him; I just had the strangest urge to flop on the couch that was lined up with the large tv.

"I'll be back." The sea lion said with a chuckle.

I did not hesitate to flop onto the couch and lay down, man was it comfy.

I took a minute to look out the large windows that were on the walls and looked and the city of Ray Town.

Wow was it lovely.


	5. First Time, Maybe

**Warning: First attempt of smut in this chapter, nothing to hard, but go easy on me.**

**Things that are not mine: Soul Calibur, Pokemon, Amnesia, and Modern Warfare.**

**Anyway...**

The next few hours of the day Rotor and I spent playing his games and eating a lot of pizza. It was now around ten and I was taking a break from the gaming and laying on the couch, watching Rotor getting his ass handed to by everyone else playing Modern warfare.

"Boring." I simply said, clearly uninterested. How do people obsess over these first-person shooters.

"Fuck!" The Samurott shouted as he got sniped out of nowhere. "Fuck this fucking shit!"

Normally I would have been terrified by his loud voice, but I was more than amused as he shut off the game in a fit of rage. Do all people who play that game act like that?

"I'm gonna hit the hay, I'm tired." I said and stood up. "Where am I sleeping?"

Rotor was still a little fumed, but he calmed down a little when I spoke.

"Sorry, what was that?" He asked.

"Where am I sleeping?" I asked again. "I'm tired."

He then looked a little disappointed.

"Don't you want to stay up a little longer?" He asked with a smile.

I rolled my eyes a little, I guess I could humor him.

"That depends," I said. "Can we do something more interesting?"

Judging by the smile on Rotor's face, I could could tell that he had an idea.

"Okay." He said with a sly tone. "I know some fun that the two of us can do."

That tone worried me. The Samurott walked over to the light switch and flicked it off. The only light I saw was his horn glowing.

"This fun will have to take place in the dark, and you will need to be under some pressure."

I was getting a little nervous, he then approached me and brought his mouth to my ear.

"This will be some special fun that you have never experienced before, I'm sure you'll enjoy this." The Samurott whispered before walking to one his bookshelves.

Uh oh.

"You and I will be playing a special game."

Oh shit.

"Amnesia the Dark Descent!" He then said excitedly, my mood shifting. "It's this new horror game I just got. I've been meaning to play it, but I've been sidetracked lately."

I then crossed my arms and gave an annoyed look as Rotor ran to his computer and placed the game into the disk slot; then shot me a dirty grin.

"What did you think we were doing?" He asked smugly. "I'm sure it was wasn't that far from what I had planned."

I replied with my middle finger. He just chuckled and motioned me to sit down.

"Do you really think that I'm going to sit on your lap?" I asked. "Right after what you just did?" I asked, a light blush appearing on my face.

"Well of course." He said with his smile. "After all, you're the one who is going to play.

No way, I couldn't play a horror game, I won't be able to sleep for weeks.

"Um, I think I'll just watch you play." I replied nervously.

"Nonsense, come here"

Without another protest, I sat on the warrior's lap and blushed a little; I guess that I had no choice.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun." He said, somewhat evilly.

The next two and a half hours were spent with me freaking out to almost everything that moved. The game was beyond creepy, and when Rotor decided that it was time to go to bed, I did not feel like sleeping alone.

"Ratchet wants to give you a check up tomorrow at ten-thirty." The Samurott said as the two of us climbed into the large bed. "He told me this earlier."

I really didn't see why I needed one, but I decided not to question the medic.

"Alright."

"Good night kid." The water-type said from his side of the bed.

"Good night." I replied from my side.

Despite those words, I was unable to sleep, the images and monsters from the game were too fresh in my mind. Why did I let him talk me into that.

It wasn't just that; thoughts of Michael filled my head as well. He may have betrayed me, but we did kiss; I missed his the feel of his arms around me.

Stupid…

The sound of light snoring had notified me that Rotor was now asleep. I looked at him with slight envy; he was a strong warrior who faced everything head-on, and didn't need to think about lost memories or feeling love for someone that he should hate.

Where did my courage go? A few hours ago I felt like I could storm the Anti-Blade base and find Keldeo and Ice, but now I felt weak.

"I'd better get some sleep." I whispered to myself. "Maybe things will be better in the morning."

xXOOOOOXx

Lets just say that my morning was going to be crappy.

It was only eight in the morning when I was awoken by Rotor blasting a trumpet in my face, talk about rude. After that came a long list of chores that was also thrown at my face.

"As long as you stay here you need to pull your own weight." Was what the Samurott said.

It was now ten, and saying that I was unamused would have been an understatement. At the moment I was in one of the storage rooms, dusting and sweeping. The worst part was that Turbo was now trying to get me into a maid outfit.

"Absolutely not!" I said to the perverted Swampert. "Why?" I then asked. "Just… why?"

It was also the fact that I noticed that everyone was in a good mood; I thought that for a group of massive fighters, they would be more serious.

"It would make you look so cute." The water-type replied.

Yeah, "cute", that's the word.

"As if." I replied as I swept. "Why exactly do you need to be here again?"

Turbo then tossed me one of the disks that were on one of the shelves.

It was a TM.

I'm here to see if there are any new TMs around." He said and I tossed back the disk. "It was just lucky that you were here."

I rolled my eyes and got back to cleaning.

"And feel free to search yourself; they are unlimited use after all." Turbo stated and I turned my head.

I guess that wasn't a bad idea.

"Do you really know Magnet Rise?"

"I think so." I replied. "I'm not sure where I learned it though."

He then chuckled.

"Show me." Was all he said.

That worried me, I had yet to use any of the moves that I knew.

Magnet Rise…

With that thought, I somehow felt my muscles relax, and I was levitating.

"Ack!" Was my response

I then fell to the ground, nose first.

Turbo was speechless.

"I have yet to actually do that." I grumbled and clenched my aching nose. "This is my first time using Magnet Rise."

"Oh yeah." Turbo said and reached into the bag he had on. "I went to the store yesterday and got you this.

To my surprise, it was a bottle of red dye. I was kinda expecting some sort of perverted joke.

"I just thought that if you wanted to go into town later, you wouldn't have to be mobbed by everyone." He said with a smile.

"Wow, thanks." I said and put the bottle in my pocket. "I owe you."

"Well, if you want to return the favor, I can think of a few ways." The Swampert said with a playful smile.

This ought to be good.

"Such as?"

I can't believe that I dared to ask that.

"Well…" He started but paused for a second. "Are you a virgin?"

Yup, I knew he was going there.

"I'm unsure, but I think I am." I replied, my face turning red.

"How about the two of us have sex?"

Wow, talk about subtle.

"Umm…" Was all I could say at the moment, I was a bit embarrassed to say anything at the moment. "Come again?"

This time his face was closer to mine.

"If you just want to give me a blowjob, that'll be fine too."

Still in a bit of a shock, I didn't really know what to say.

"Alright." He said, not waiting for an answer.

"T-Turbo…" I muttered, blushing.

The Swampert had then tugged both my pants and boxers off, revealing my semi-erect member.

"I would suggest sitting down." He said, lightly lowering me. "i'm gonna show you how it's done, then you can do me."

After that statement, he brought his face to my cock, giving it a lick.

A strong wave of pleasure was sent through my body, my cock now fully erect.

"Looks like someone is excited." Turbo said with a purr, then licked my cock again.

Another wave of pleasure struck me.

"Ugh… Turbo…" I moaned, receiving a chuckle from the Swampert warrior.

"Hang on."

Huh?

It took all of my energy not to scream when he dove my cock into his mouth, his tongue rapidly laping and stroking me. I could no longer talk, the only thing that left my mouth were moans of pleasure.

It didn't take me long to cum; I've never felt this feeling of pleasure before.

At least I don't think I have.

"You taste quite nice." The water-type said while licking his lips. "Now it's your turn."

I suddenly got nervous again.

The Swampert got up, removed his pants, and smiled down at me as he revealed his fully erect length.

Me, my cock was about five inches, typical for a Zangoose. Turbo on the other hand, this guy was packing a good eleven inches.

"Like what you see?" He asked and sat in front of me.

He then placed his hand behind my head and brought my face closer to his large member.

"Just take it slow." He said. "I'll help you adjust."

My cheeks burned a scarlet red as I inserted the tip of his cock into my mouth; the feeling of both excitement and anxiety filled my body.

I slowly began to work more of the length into my mouth, judging by the moans of pleasure that I was receiving from Turbo, I guessed that I was doing well so far.

"D-Damn Al," I heard through the moaning. "M-More tongue."

Doing what the warrior had suggested, I began to rapidly swirl my tongue around Turbo's cock, receiving louder moans from the Swampert.

To be honest, I wasn't sure if I would be able to get all of his length in my mouth, I had a little more than half of him in me, and i could taste his pre leaking into my mouth.

With a grunt, I felt the warrior press the back of my head to get more of him into me, as well as thrusting his cock up and down in my mouth. I slightly gagged, but followed his rhythm.

"Ugh, Arceus," The Swampert groaned. "I'm gonna-"

before he could finish that sentence, streams of thick, salty liquid filled my mouth at a rapid pace.

I think I swallowed a good amount, leaving the water-type groaning.

Wow, that was a lot harder than I thought it would be, but I was kinda glad that I was able to satisfy the large Swampert.

"Damn," I heard him groan. "You're not bad kid." He said and patted the back of my head as we stood up and pulled up our pants. "If you need any more practice, feel free to see me.

Surprisingly, that actually might happen.

"I'll think about it." I said, heavily blushing.

Turbo then let the room, as he did I wiped whatever cum was around my mouth.

I checked the time and saw it was almost time for my check-up.

I'd better get going.

**So how was it, go easy on me, there is a first time for everything.**

**Read and Review!**


	6. City Daze

**Not much to say here, just enjoy.**

**Pokemon- not mine**

"You are ten minutes late!"

That was what Ratchet met me with, as well as a smack to the head with one of his infamous discipline tools. I really didn't think that was going to happen to me.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked while rubbing the spot he just whacked.

The large canine grunted and pointed me to one of the operation tables.

"Sit."

_Wow, someone is being a grouch this morning._ Is what I wanted to say, but decided against it.

"So, is there any reason why you needed to give me a check up?" I asked.

"Take off the shirt."

What?

"Excuse me?" I replied. "Why exactly?

"Don't question me!" The fire-type said; I guess questioning him would probably be a bad idea.

I then took my shirt off and he approached me with one of this poke-scanners that Rotor had.

I was a bit nervous at first, but when Ratchet stood there in silence for a few minutes, I began to get worried.

"Is there something wrong with me Doctor?" I asked.

The look that the Arcanine gave me was kinda hard to interpret; it looked like a mixture of confusion, annoyance, interest, and straight-out disbelief.

"Everything."

What.

"Excuse me?" I replied.

"Where should I start?" He asked sarcastically. "You're a green Zangoose, you know six moves instead of four, you know fucking Magnet Rise, and most importantly, you're attribute type is both grass and normal."

I was kinda shocked again; I knew the first three, but being a grass/normal? I would have never guessed that.

"Wow." Was all I could say at the moment.

"That's it? Wow? That's all you can say to that?" The Arcanine said with more disbelief.

"Well, I already knew that I had six moves, I used magnet rise earlier when I was with Turbo, as for being a green Zangoose…" I said with a shrug. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

That statement was responded with another smack from a ratchet.

"I guess that explains why you were late; I thought I smelled semen on your breath."

My face went from white to red in an instant.

"Just don't tell Rotor." I pleaded with a small whimper.

The medic just sighed.

"Just don't be late again."

Again?

"El vete!" I cursed as Ratchet stuck a needle in me, taking some of my blood.

"Watch your mouth." He replied. "You can go now. I'm expecting you to be back here the next time I call you; I need to analyze this stuff." He said and tossed me back my shirt. "And I need to have a few words with the idiot Swampert."

xXOOOOOXx

It was around noon when I was taking a glimpse of Ray Town. Applying the dye that Turbo had given me earlier, I looked just like a regular Zangoose.

"Hmm, town seems nice." I muttered to myself. "I have a few bucks, maybe I should buy some sort of snack for myself." I wasn't really hungry, but the thought of tasting something new seemed very appealing.

I wasn't really paying attention due to watching a bunch of flying-types flying, but I had bumped into someone.

"Oops, sorry." The two of us said at the same time.

The person who I bumped into was a Blaziken, he looked around his mid-forties.

I felt my heart stop for a second; this guy seemed familiar to me.

"Are you alright?" He then asked, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Oh, yeah." I said blushing a little. "Sorry, I'm new in town."

That chuckle he had just made, there was something about it I knew…

"Well then," He said and walked past me. "Enjoy your stay."

That was weird, who was that guy? I felt so nostalgic at the moment that my brain was rushing with thoughts. Who was he?

"Watch out!"

Someone had just shouted that, and I suddenly did a quick sidestep. Anger followed; that meant one thing: Seviper.

"So, the newbie is a Zangoose." I heard then turned to see a Seviper in a hoodie beside me.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

"What were you expecting?" I growled. "Green?"

He growled back.

"Yeah, I want to give him a welcome to the city." The serpent said and used Poison Tail; I caught it with my Poison Jab.

I could tell he was surprised; I happen to reply with a Rock Tomb, straight in the face.

"Didn't see that comin', did ya?" I asked and threw him to the ground. "Teaches you to not sneak up on people.

The only thing was that I didn't expect him to recover so fast. He hit me with a Thundervolt as soon as he got to his feet; to a normal Zangoose that would hurt more, but I was both normal and grass type.

"Wow, that all you got?" I taunted, making him a more irritated.

Sadly, I had let my guard down; I got that when I was hit directly with his Poison Tail. Yeah, that hurt.

"Who's laughing now, bitch." The serpent taunted. "I actually thought you stood a chance."

I grunted as I got to my feet. The shirt that the guild lent me was now torn, and I had a small cut on my arm, where the hit landed.

I was mad now. My arms began to glow a light-blue as I fired an Ice Beam at the laughing snake. I could tell that the Seviper was surprised that I was fighting back; I was not going to let this dick get the best of me.

The beam of ice had landed on his feet and he was temporarily immobile, giving me the perfect opportunity to strike.

This time my claws glowed orange as I struck his chest with a barrage of jabs using Close Combat.

That should teach him.

"Ugh," He grunted.

I noticed that a crowd was beginning to gather around us; I'm just surprised that no one was trying to stop us.

Realization then hit me. I had used Poison Jab, Close Combat, Rock Tomb, and Ice Beam. I had to remember not to use any more moves.

"Not bad." I heard the serpent say as he broke the ice on his feet. "Let's not forget that a fighting-type move like that won't do much."

He was right, though I did get a good hit on him.

"But Poison Jab? That I didn't expect."

I let out a sly smile; I guess that's something that not a lot of people would guess.

"Had enough?" I asked. "I'll let this slide if you surrender."

I never thought that I would say something like that, but I guess if it was against a Seviper it was normal.

What I didn't expect was for someone, or two people, to push me to the ground and hold me there.

Two more Seviper had appeared, they were a lot more muscular looking that the one I was just fighting. I knew that this guy wasn't going to play fair.

"Can't fight your own battles huh?" I said while being held down.

The serpent that I was just fighting just keeled next to me and grinned.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" He asked. "My name is Toxic, and I lead the Black Vipers, the local Seviper gang of Ray Town."

"And I'm guessing that these two are your brutes?" I replied and he laughed.

It took me a second to notice the purple gas that was seeping from their skin, as well as the Light Screen barrier around us.

At first I thought that I was going to die, but when I stood in the gas and breathed it for a few minutes, I thought otherwise.

"Boss." One of the snakes holding me down said. "I think he's one of the Immunity guys."

Immunity! I couldn't be poisoned.

"Well that was kinda anticlimactic." I said. "Better try something else."

I then remembered that I had Rock Tomb. Rocks had appeared around me and had smashed the three reptiles, loosening the grip that was holding me down.

Let's say I was glad that I replaced X-Scissor.

Now I had a problem. I was trapped within a Light Screen with three pissed off Seviper.

"Brick Break!"

That's what I heard when the barrier had shattered. Three Zangoose were now standing beside me.

"We got your back." One of them said and handed me a Sitrus berry.

"Nice job with the Rock Tomb," Another one said. "With reduced speed, they don't stand a chance."

Despite the numbers, Toxic and his buddies were not giving up yet.

"You still got fight in you?" One of them asked my as I finished the berry.

I nodded with a smile, this battle was actually convenient, my confidence was through the roof.

"Hell yeah." I said. "What's the plan?"

One of the Zangoose that were with me turned his head; I noticed he was wearing a pair of black shades. I'm guessing that he's the leader.

"You just focus on reducing their speed more, leave the rest to us." He said with a grin.

These guys were fast; as soon as that sentence had ended, they struck. I mentally reminded myself to work on speed later.

"Speaking of." I muttered as rocks began to appear around me. The silver glow on them made them quite a sight, but I had a better use for them than staring. The barrage of rocks were sent towards the three Seviper, knocking them away.

They then began to flee. Two of the three other Zangoose began to chase after them.

"Nice work kid." The Zangoose with the shades said and handed me some sort of claw-shaped pin. "We'll take it from here."

With that he was gone, along with the crowd.


	7. Captured

**Nothing much to say, **

**Pokemon isn't mine.**

**Anyway...**

I stared at the pin that I had gotten for around ten minutes.

At the moment I was at a pokepuff stand eating a variety of the treats, I liked all of them except for the spice ones.

"Nice pin you got there," The owner of the stand said, who was surprisingly a Hydreigon. "Didn't know that you were part of the Redclaw group."

Redclaw huh, suitable name for a gang of Zangoose.

"Neither did I." I replied. "I just fought some Black Vipers earlier today, and the leader of the Zangoose that helped me gave me this pin; I'm actually new in town."

The Dark-type then gave me another mint treat.

"Oh, that was you?" He asked. "Saw the whole thing, never thought a Zangoose would have the move set that you did. Seriously; Ice Beam, Close Combat, Poison Jab, and Rock Tomb. That's something."

If only he knew the other two.

"Umm, I didn't order another one." I said to him.

"It's on the house, especially for a cutie like you." The dragon said with a wink, making me blush a little.

I swear, too many people are attracted to me.

"Thanks, I'm Aladar." I said and took a bite of the pokepuff and held my hand out for him to shake.

"The name is Zane, I bake." He said with a smile. "I'm guessing that you are here to see Jake this week?"

Jake?

"Umm, no, I actually arrived here by accident." I said. "Who is Jake?" I then asked.

Zane chuckled and handed me some sort of smoothie.

"You don't know? He's a Dragoone who sings all over the world; he comes in a few days." The dragon said as I took a sip from my drink. "By the way, have you heard of the green Zangoose that is residing at the Swords of Justice guild?" He asked.

I nearly choked on my drink from that question.

"Yeah," Someone behind me answered.

This time I nearly fell off my seat; It was the Charizard and Haxorus, Leo and Hax were their names.

"We've seen him around." Leo said and the two took the seats beside me.

_Act normal, act normal, act normal. _

That was going through my head at the moment.

"Give us the usual." Hax said and Zane nodded.

"I'll get out of your way." I said and hopped off the stool I was sitting on. "Catch you later Zane."

I really needed to get away from those two.

"Going somewhere?" Hax said and put his hand on my shoulder before I was able to leave. "I assure you, you're not in the way."

He winked at me; shit.

"Zane, one dark spice pokepuff for the kid." The Charizard said as I sat back down. As much as I wanted to punch him, I didn't want to be suspicious or rude. "I'm sure you'll like those, they're mah fave."

Fucking spice pokepuffs.

"If you insist." I said and took a pained bite of the treat.

Fucking dragons and their weird tastes.

"Come here often?" Leo asked and put his arm around me. The fact that he was shirtless didn't help either.

Not him too.

"Actually," I said with a blush, both from the horrible treat and the Charizard. "I just got into town a few days ago, I'm not too sure how long I'll be here."

"Well…" The Haxorus said and put his arm around me too. "The two of us are part of the Swords of Justice. I'm pretty sure you've heard of the group."

Yeah, more than you know.

"The two of us were wondering if you wanted to check out our Sacred Swords."

I nearly choked on the treat; talk about bad timing for trying to eat it all at once. The urge to Ice Beam Hax and Rock Tomb Leo was very tempting.

"In your dreams." I replied. "And if you don't mind, I'll be leaving."

"Call me!" Both of the dragons said and I rolled my eyes.

That was more annoying than nerve-wrecking, even if they knew that it was me, they wouldn't have tried to hit on me without Michael knowing.

See their "Sacred Swords", one Sacred Sword is more than enough for one day. I can thank Turbo for that.

Then it was the fact that they had slipped their numbers into my back pocket without me knowing.

"These guys must be desperate." I said

After leaving the two Anti-Blades, I took the time to explore the rest of the town with no drama, it was until around three when things got interesting.

I was at the park sitting on the grass and watching the clouds when I noticed that the grass around me was shifting in weird patterns.

The people around me were starting to freak out, something wasn't right.

It wasn't until I saw an Alakazam wearing a black cloak meditating in a strange fashion, he also looked like he was chanting.

Was this his doing?

A loud sound of trucks had followed.

The sound of screams came next, What the hell was going on?

"Hey!" I shouted and rushed towards the Psychic-type, claws seeping with poison.

I was then stopped when I fell to the ground. When I tried to get back up I noticed that my feet were tangled in the grass.

Grass Knot, I guess that was the reason that people were freaking out.

The sound of those trucks grew louder and closer; I took a look around and noticed that there was around eight large trucks that were now surrounding the park.

Once again, what the hell was going on?

"Someone call the swords!" I shouted.

A yellow dome had then surrounded the park; The Alakazam had used Light Screen.

"That's it." I growled and glowing rocks surrounded me, what followed was a Rock Tomb that I fired at the Psychic-type, hitting him square in the chest.

He looked back at me with his yellow eyes and began to walk towards me while tearing off his now-torn cloak.

"You really shouldn't have done that." He growled.

I felt the grass around my feet slowly lace up my body, I don't know if this was instinct, thought, or just panic, but what I did next was awesome.

I had used Ice Beam on my legs, and then Rock Tomb to break it, along with the grass that almost covered my body.

I would have never thought of that.

"That the best you got?" I asked, a bit cocky.

That wasn't my best move, I felt my power disperse out of nowhere.

"Spite." He said as more grass pulled me to the ground.

"But how?" I asked while struggling to get up. "I'm a normal type!"

"That was me." A Manectric beside me said. "I saw that Soundwave was having some problems with you, so I slipped a little something into your pocket."

I'm guessing that Soundwave was the Alakazam.

"This Ring Target is really something isn't it." The electric-type said and retrieved the item from my pocket. "Looks like we got a fighter here, and wow is he sexy."

"Not now Stryker." Soundwave said.

Stryker is the Manectric, got it.

"But can I have a little fun with him?" Stryker said and slipped his hands under my shirt, causing me to blush again.

"H-Hands off." I said, trying to use Ice Beam or Rock Tomb but with no avail.

Why did I have to replace Dig? That would have been really handy right now.

"There's no time for you to get driven on hormones!" Soundwave said and the electric-type growled.

"Fuck off." Stryker replied.

"You two!" A familiar voice shouted; It was a certain shirtless Charizard.

I got a little more worried when he noticed me, he smiled an evil smile.

"Well look who it is."

I really didn't know why, but this was the first thing I said to him.

"Spice pokepuffs taste like crap, how do you like those things?"

Then an awkward silence.

Really brain? That was the best you could come up with?

The Charizard just laughed. "Sorry Stryker, but he's mine."

"Fuck you." I replied.

"Get him to the trucks, we have enough people." Leo said then looked at me. "Looks like you'll be seein' my sword sooner than I thought."

xXOOOOOXx

I must have been knocked out or something, because I had no clue where I was and I felt a large bump burning on my head.

"Looks like you're awake."

Reality shot back to me. I was captured and was in a truck with a bunch of other pokemon. The truck had no windows and only a few lights.

"You got smacked really hard." That voice came from the Hydreigon sitting beside me.

It was Zane, and by looking at all the others around me, it was just a bunch of citizens who had been captured.

"Where are we?" I asked.

I was about to get up but stumbled due to the lack of energy. Zane had caught me.

"Slow down." He said and rested my head on his lap. "You're in no condition for doing something rash." He said and I growled slightly; I really didn't want to sit and do nothing. "My guess is that we're being taken to the Anti-Blade base. We were attacked out of nowhere again."

Anti-Blade base?! Michael should be there!

"We need to get out of here!" I said with a grunt. "Where are the Swords of Justice?" I asked.

At the moment, I had no interest of leaving, but I'm sure the others did.

"I'm not sure, I'm guessing that there was a chase due to the ruckus I heard earlier. It seems that a few of the other trucks were taken down, unfortunately not ours though." The dark dragon said with a sigh. "You slept like a rock through the whole thing. I'm guessing that your share of battling for today has worn you down."

He then handed me a mint pokepuff.

"Eat up, it might be your last one for a while."

I ate the tasty treat and fell back asleep, I almost forgot how tired I was.

Stupid Leo, Hax, Toxic, Stryker, and Soundwave. You have officially made my shit-on list.

**Things get real next chapter.**


	8. Reunion and a New Asshole to Deal With

**Guess who got Omega Ruby last weekend?**

**Call me a liar, but I found a Shiny Electrike and a shiny Magikarp within the first 24 hours I got the game. What are the odds of that?**

**Pokemon: not mine, then the Shinies will be of all colors!**

**Anyway...**

I don't know how long I was asleep, but when I woke up I was in someone's bed.

The fear and uncomfort that came to me was almost humorous, but I needed to keep my cool.

"Ugh…" I muttered.

It seemed that it was only me in the room, but the placed smelled like someone had used too much cologne.

It also took me a minute to tell that I was tied up.

Shit.

I took another look at my surroundings, the place looked like a teenager's room when it hasn't been cleaned for a month. There was clothes spewed everywhere, a few empty boxes of pizza were gathered in a corner, more clothes, and to my dismay, a large stack of gay porn magazines next to the bed.

Oh, hell no!

Something told me that this wasn't Michael's room, I least I hope it wasn't, but three other people came to mind who would have a room like this; Leo, Stryker and Hax.

The sound of footsteps nearby interrupted my thoughts.

"Well, judgement time. Fuck you Arceus and your sense of humor." I muttered to myself.

The door opened to reveal a overly happy Charizard without a shirt on.

What a surprise.

Fuck you again Arceus.

"Good morning!" He said and crawled above me. "Looks like Michael isn't the only one getting a little Zangoose."

My face turned a deep shade of red as the dragon licked the side of my face.

What the hell?

"Don't worry," He said and was about to slip his hand under my shirt. "I'll treat you right."

Once again by instinct, I used Rock Tomb, hitting him square in the chest, wings, and face.

"I'm sorry to say this, but you're not having any of me today." I said to the injured fire-type. "And that's because I'm not about to become a little toy for you!"

Another thing I forgot to note was the collar that was on my neck; I noticed it when I received a harsh shock from it.

Ouch.

"Sorry." The dragon said as he got up. "But if use any of your moves while that is on you, you'll be receiving a pretty bad shock."

That I noted.

"And what do you mean that Michael's getting a Zangoose too?" I asked.

"What's it to you?" Leo asked and climbed above me again. "You don't even know him."

Oh yeah, he didn't know it was me. Telling him would probably be a smart idea..

"Leo, it's me, Al!" I nearly shouted. "I'm wearing red dye! Get off of me!"

The Charizard froze, obviously he didn't expect that.

"And if you put one finger on me, I'll tell Mike."

Leo got off of me and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"I'll need a minute." He said.

"I'm not going anywhere." I replied and rolled my eyes.

He stepped out into the hall again and I sighed in both relief and anxiety. I didn't expect to be reunited with Michael so soon, but I guess that it was a good thing.

What I was going to say or what Michael was going to do was beyond me, I was more focused on seeing him again that I didn't even know if he wanted me at all; he did trick me into thinking that he was the good guy after all.

Michael…

The sound of rushing footsteps had gotten my heart racing; I wasn't sure if I was ready to see him again.

"Al!"

That was followed by the sound of Leo's door bursting open. Literally, the hinges snapped off of the wall.

I was quite surprised when the Nidoking had slashed the ropes that bound me and pulled me into a hug that could crush a rock.

"You're here, I didn't think that it was you." He said, the hug tightening a little.

I was at a mix of emotions at the moment, my anxiety and relief turned into something else. Tears were streaming down my face out of nowhere.

"Why did you lie to me?!" I asked and hugged him back, sobbing into his shoulder. "I thought you loved me!"

I felt my muscles weaken while the larger male embraced me, sweat was also making the red dye on my head run, revealing my green marks.

"I'm so sorry." He said in a calm voice. "I didn't want to fool you, but I felt like I had no choice." He then picked me up and wiped my tears away. "I didn't want you to think that I was a bad person, I'm not. I felt like it was best at the moment."

I really didn't know what to say after that, only one thing came to mind.

"My name is Aladar, I remembered it." I said. "Mike?"

I looked into his eyes that I missed greatly, then nuzzled into his chest.

"What is it?" He asked and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Do you still want to be together?" I asked. "I didn't know if your feelings for me were real. Were they?"

The Nidoking had then lifted me from the bed and kissed my forehead.

"Of course," He replied. "You don't know how worried I was when I saw that you were gone; I nearly went into a mental breakdown!"

I slightly chuckled and wiped more of my tears away as we left the room of the Charizard.

"I'm just glad that you're here. I'm never letting go of you again." Mike said and kissed me again, this time making me blush.

"Hey!" I heard Leo shout, killing the moment. "Come fix my fucking door!"

"Fuck off Leo!" The two of us replied at the same time, chuckling afterwards. I didn't notice that my dye was running until I saw that some of it had dripped off the side of my face.

"Uh Mike?" I said with another blush. "Can I take a shower when I get to your place?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Only if I can join you." He answered and I smiled again.

I was fine with that.

xXOOOOOXx

It didn't take me long to feel better; the shower with Michael that I took was pretty enjoyable, now I was sitting on the Nidoking's bed with damp fur and wearing some clothing that was quite big on me.

I had to admit, the place wasn't that different from a Swords of Justice room. Judging by the difference between Leo and Michael's room, the Nidoking must be of importance to the Anti-Blades because his room was large, was full of game systems, and had a large tv; the place actually looked similar to Rotor's room.

"Can I take off this collar?" I asked.

I really didn't feel safe with it on.

"Sorry, as long as you are a prisoner of the Anti-Blades, I can't let you remove it." Mike said and put his arm around me. "There's nothing I can do about it, sorry."

I sighed a little, but I guess that it didn't matter.

"Thanks for not fucking me in the shower."

The Nidoking beside me burst into laughter and brought me to his chest again.

"There will be time for that later." The poison-type said as he calmed down again. "I'm sure that you must be exhausted from all the fighting that you did today. I heard that you fended off a few Seviper. That's something, but getting a good hit on Soundwave? Even I have a hard time doing that." He said and messed with the fur on my head. "There's more to you than I thought."

I blushed again.

"I guess you can say that." I replied. "I'm also glad to get that dye off me; I had this horrible itch on my right ear all day."

The knocking on the door had interrupted our conversation, or should I say pounding; whoever was on the other side of the door didn't sound very happy.

"Michael!" I heard the person shout. "Get your fucking ass out here!"

"One sec." He said and left the room.

To eavesdrop, or not to eavesdrop. That was a decision I wanted to make at the moment.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!"

Maybe not. Someone wasn't in a good mood.

"Greeny, you get your ass out here as well!"

Well, I felt as good as dead.

I was about to get up but I stopped when Michael poked his head into the room again.

"It would be better if you didn't." He said, but was yanked away from the door.

What I didn't expect was a blue shiny Zangoose to break down the door using Flamethrower. I was shocked beyond belief; what were the odds of that?

I also noted that he was around the same age and height as me.

"You!" He said, seething with rage.

The blue Zangoose was about to use Close Combat on me; it was just instinct, but I did the same. What was this guy's problem?

When we collided, the collar on my neck went off, shocking us both.

"Sorry about this." Michael said and pulled the other Zangoose off me.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I yelled.

The two of us Zangoose were at each other's necks again, something about this guy irked me real badly.

"You're my problem!" He replied. "I'm trying not to encourage this fuckass, but then you come around!"

"So you're jealous of me."

"Fuck no!"

"Can we not have this conversation?" The Nidoking beside us asked, but was silenced when the two of us glared at him.

"Who are you anyway?" I asked.

He grunted. Man was this guy a dick.

"Leaf," He said. "That's my name."

Interesting.

"And I'm guessing you're Al?"

"Aladar." I corrected.

The look of interest, and an evil smile had took over Leaf's face.

"Well isn't that funny."

Wait, did this guy know something about me?

"Leaf, I think you've said enough." Another voice said.

A middle-age Zoroark was now standing at the doorway of Michael's room.

"Fuck off Tocaro." Leaf said.

"Leaf." The dark-type warned and the blue Zangoose got up and left with a grunt.

The Zoroark then turned to me.

"I apologize for him." He said and took off the collar that I was wearing.

Once again, I did not see that coming.

"I assume that you are not leaving anytime soon, so you don't don't need to wear this." The fox said.

Talk about the complete opposite of Leaf; this guy was really friendly.

"I am Tocaro," He said. "Leader of the Anti-Blades. I trust that you will be of no trouble while you stay here?"

I shook my head.

I'm guessing that this guy must be really respected for being this nice, especially for the leader of a criminal organization.

"I won't be in the way." I stated. "I just wanted to see Michael again."

Tocaro chuckled.

"I feel like I can put my trust into you, so you have my permission to wander the base." He said and turned to the door. "I'll send someone to fix this Mike." The dark-type said and Michael nodded.

I really didn't feel like overstaying my welcome, I might be here for a while, but Ice and Keldeo came to mind. I wanted to find them and ask them if they had any idea of why the Anti-Blades were capturing people.

Maybe I should ask Michael first.

"Good day you two." Tocaro said and walked out, leaving me with the poison-type.

Michael then went to one of his bookshelves and tossed something at me; it was a computer game.

Amnesia the Dark Descent.

_Are you fucking kidding me? _Is what I wanted to say, cursing Arceus once again.

He must be sitting in his throne, eating popcorn, and laughing at my torment.


	9. A Bit of Information

**Is there ever a time where you don't know what to put in the an? Yeah, this is one of those moments for me.**

**Pokemon isn't mine.**

**Anyway...**

"Can we go to bed now?" I asked while pausing the game. "I think I've lost enough of my sanity for one day."

It was now around ten in the evening when I was still playing Amnesia, and the insomnia was starting to kick in for me.

"If you stood in the the light more and stopped looking at the monsters; your sanity wouldn't run out so fast." The Nidoking behind me joked.

I rolled my eyes at this.

"Alright, we can stop now." He said and I closed the game.

Finally.

"Why exactly did we have to play that game in the middle of night?" I asked and stood up to stretch. "And more importantly, why did I agree to play it?"

Michael then picked me up and held me over his shoulder, causing me blush.

"I can walk you know."

He then smacked my rear, getting more of a blush, as well as a yelp from me.

"I know." He said with a chuckle. "I just want to get to know this nice ass of yours."

Damn, did he know how to make me red.

"I'm probably not going to sleep tonight, thanks to that game." I said as we entered his bedroom. "That fucking ga-"

I was soon interrupted when the poison-type pretty much slammed me onto his bed, roughly kissing me afterwards.

This kiss was a lot different than our first, his tongue was deep in my throat and was exploring my entire mouth. I didn't even try to fight for dominance, sucking on his tongue was quite pleasurable.

Despite having a hard time breathing, I moaned as he dominated my mouth, by cheeks burning a scarlet red.

"Sorry," He said as he pulled out of me, a thick trail of saliva between us. "It's my Rivalry ability; I just need to be on top."

I really didn't mind at all, his musky scent was getting me high.

"I-I" I stuttered. "I don't mind."

I didn't really notice, but my hands were all over him, stroking his nice chest and abs.

"You really want me don't you." Mike said with an evil grin, guiding my hands off of his body.

He then began to take off his shirt, revealing those muscles I wanted to touch so badly.

"That's not all."

Michael began to undo his pants, dropping them as well as his boxers, revealing his fully-erect, twelve inch cock.

"I bet that you want this."

Damn, he's larger than Turbo.

"Too bad!" He said, pulling up his boxers and smiling.

I was blushing, and was confused.

"Tease." I muttered and the larger male hopped on the bed beside me.

"Sorry kid," He said and wrapped his arms around me. "But it's too late for that."

I rolled my eyes, that was a lie.

"Yeah right." I replied sarcastically.

"Alright," He said with a grin. "If you beg, maybe I'll reconsider."

He expects me to beg, well I'm not going there.

"Maybe later." I said and nuzzled into his chest, his musk knocking the insomnia out of me.

And if I may say, his boxers didn't really do a good job hiding his erection; it was hard not to stare at it.

"You're right, it is too late for that."

I then looked up and saw that Michael had a bit of a pout; I couldn't help but kiss his cheek with a smile.

"I love you." I said.

"Love you too." He grunted back.

xXOOOOOXx

"So," I asked Soundwave. "Is it true that you can mega evolve?"

At the moment, it was around eight in the morning the next day. Michael was called to some important meeting, so I decided to wander around. I found the lounge and saw Soundwave there.

"I am in no mood to deal with that annoying voice of yours." Was what he replied with.

I may have forgotten to mention that he had yet to have his coffee yet, plus he wasn't fully awake yet.

"But yes," He said. "A few of us here can mega evolve."

More than one person?

"Me, Tyro, and Leo can." He said, annoyed.

Leo?

"Can you show me sometime?" I asked and he didn't give me an answer.

On to the next subject!

"Is it true that Alakazams can read minds?" I then asked.

Yeah, this guy was getting annoyed with my presence. I could tell because he crushed the coffee cup that was in his hand.

"Kid," The Alakazam said with restraint. "I'm only going to tell you this once: go away."

He then walked away.

My ears drooped a little; that was a little rude, but I guess it was too early for an old man like him.

I was about to move on with my life until something smacked me roughly in the back of the head.

"You didn't need to throw something at me!" I replied and turned around to see some sort of map floating behind me.

"Keep yourself occupied." Soundwave said and left the room.

Well fuck you too.

I saw that the map was a layout of the place. The thing that caught my attention the large x on a spot that said, "Off Limits!"

"Meeting Room." I read under the x. "Not interested."

But I did find the prison section; that I was interested in.

Keldeo and Ice should be there, as well as Zane and the others that were captured yesterday.

I wasted no time and left the lounge. Because it was early, I didn't have to worry about running into anyone.

"Hey, Greeny."

Scratch that.

I turned around and noticed that Leaf from yesterday was following me.

You know, I'm not one to get mad for no reason, but this guy was a real pain.

"What do you want Leaf?" I asked. "I highly doubt that you're up this early because you wanted to follow me around."

The blue Zangoose grunted a little.

"You got that right, I have a meeting to go to; seeing you is the last thing I want to do." He replied, regaining the same pissed look he had yesterday.

What was this guy's problem?

"I really don't see why you hate me, we just met yesterday." I said with a growl. "And breaking Michael's door down was not necessary whatsoever."

"I think it was more than necessary," He immediately replied. "That guy is a real fuckass."

Resisting the urge to Close Combat this dick.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said with my arms crossed. "Michael has been nothing but a sweetheart since I've met him."

Leaf then pretended to gag.

"Fuck you." I replied

"That guy has been hitting on me since I've met him; I've been trying to get him off my back for years, then you come along and now he's head-over-heels for you." The blue shiny said.

At the moment, I was trying to process this guy's heavily flawed logic.

"In that case," I started. "Shouldn't you be thanking me for being here?" I asked with a sigh. "Why are you so mad at me for solving your problem?"

Leaf looked at me as if I was stupid.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

That caught me off guard; I really didn't expect him to yell at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled back. "If you are not jealous of me, than what is your problem?!"

"Why is it that it had to be you of all people?" He asked. "Another Zangoose, does he have some sort of fetish for smaller people?!"

"That really shouldn't be any of your concern!" I said with a growl. "If you don't like that, then fuck off!"

"You are no different than I am!" The blue shiny said. "If you knew who you were, I'm sure that you wouldn't want to be with an ass like him either!"

That really caught me off guard.

I automatically knew that this guy knew who I was, and judging by the look his face, he seemed to have said something that I wasn't supposed to know.

"Who am I?" I asked silently, lightly glaring at my blue counterpart.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Leaf asked, obviously nervous.

If I learned anything in the last few hours, is that this guy didn't get nervous.

"You know who I am," I said, my claws now glowing orange. "Tell me!"

To my surprise, he used used Flamethrower on me, then ran! Leaving me stunned against the wall.

"I would say sorry, but I'm not!" I heard him yell.

That dick.

Well, at least I got a lead.

_The look of interest, and an evil smile had took over Leaf's face. _

"_Well isn't that funny."_

I knew he was hiding something from me.

"But wait…"

"_Leaf, I think you've said enough."_

"Does Tocaro know too?" I muttered.

I'm guessing that Tocaro doesn't want me to remember who I was, but why?

I was then beginning to question everyone now, what if a lot of people knew who I was?

"I guess that's why he must have been so generous to me."

I picked myself up and dusted myself off. My outfit was a bit charred now, but that was the least of my problems.

I guess being part grass isn't always a good thing.

That being said, I continued walking, and eventually made my way towards the prison area. I kinda expected the place to be run-down, but it was pretty well kept.

"Get us out of here!" Someone shouted.

"Shut up, some of us are trying to sleep!" Another person shouted back.

It was pretty dark in here; I guess that the lights were off at the moment.

"I should probably look for Zane first, he might know where Keldeo and Ice are." I whispered to myself.

It took my eyes a minute to adjust to the dark, but I was able to pick out some of the shapes of the pokemon here. After searching for a minute, I saw the Hydreigon sleeping against one of the walls.

I approached the cage and slipped one of my hands through the bars.

"Psst, Zane!" I whispered and shook the dark-dragon. "Wake up."

The sleeping dragon shifted a little and stretched with a yawn.

"Al?" He said and rubbed his eyes. "Is that you?"

Before I was able to answer, the dragon quickly got up and pulled me into a hug, taking me by surprise.

"I was so worried when that Charizard took you away while you were asleep, he didn't-"

I was guessing that my green marks must have thrown him off.

"Your marks…"

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you earlier." I said with a slight blush. "But now's not the time, I'm looking for two people; Keldeo and Ice. Do you know them?"

"Yes, but I haven't seen them." He said and I sighed a little. "But what about you? Where's your collar, did you get it off, and why is your shirt burned?"

I really didn't want to answer those questions right now, but I needed to tell him something.

"I'm not here as a prisoner, at least not anymore." I siad. "I have some history with one of the members, not the Charizard, someone else; and the shirt, a little scuffle a minute ago. Anyway, I need to keep searching."

"Wait!"

Zane had grabbed my arm before I was able to leave.

"Please be careful, prisoner or not, you need to be careful." He said and pulled me into another hug.

"I will." I said and hugged him back. "One more thing, can I ask you a favor?"

"What do you need?" He asked.

I took a minute and told him that I had amnesia and needed to find out who I am.

"So, can you keep your ears open in case you hear anything that relates to me?" I asked and he nodded.

I should probably ask Ice and Keldeo the same thing if I find them.

"Thanks, I'll make sure to pop in from time to time."

With a wave, I left the dragon and continued my search, at least I would have if I hadn't heard the sound of the prison entrance opening.

"Oh, it's just a janitor." I whispered to myself.

Wait, is that an Aggron?

I chuckled a little. The janitor was an Aggron, what were the odds of that?

**Were you expecting a lemon? Nope!**


	10. The One Behind it All

"Okay, I searched the place, and found nothing." I said to myself as I sat in the sauna. "I suppose that they must not be in the prison area; they have to be in a special place.

Why am I looking for those two again?

Oh yeah, Swords of Justice members.

But why am I in the sauna?

Oh yeah, I've been walking around the place for two hours straight.

Truth be told, I was exhausted. Not that I going in any places that were off-limits, but I really didn't trust the people who worked here.

"Hey there."

That voice interrupted me from my thoughts.

Apparently some Luxray guy had wandered into the sauna, and was sitting across from me, without a towel around his waist; if I may add.

"You know, the towel is unnecessary." He said with a smile. "If you want, I can get rid of it for you."

I rolled my eyes.

Another asshole who wants to hit on me.

"I'm taken, and the towel stays." I replied.

That statement really didn't help, knowing that the electric-type had taken the seat next to me.

"Well…" He started. "I guess that they'll have to learn to share."

"I will Poison Jab you." I said, unamused. "And I'm sure Michael will do the same."

He backed off a little.

"Michael?" He said, surprised. "Fuck that shit, he'll Earthquake my room while I sleep."

I chuckled a little; I would love to see that.

"So, you're the unlucky sucker who has to deal with him." The Luxray said with a shrug. "Why is it that the high-class people get all the good stuff?"

That was a little rude; I'm not a thing, I'm a person.

"What do you mean 'unlucky'?" I asked. "What's not love about him? He's great."

This time the Luxray rolled his eyes.

"He's the second-in-command for the Anti-Blades, he bosses everyone around and acts like he owns the place."

"But I'm sure that he keeps the place running when Tocaro isn't around." I said. "But I'm sure he's more strict to some more than others."

The electric-type rolled his eyes again.

"I'm Aladar."

"I'm Zap."

The both of us shook hands.

"Anyway, I'll be off." I said and stood up. "I need to go find Michael, I'm sure that meeting he was at is over now."

"Tell that asshat that he's lucky." Zap said as I left the sauna.

Wow, this place has many interesting people.

Now, I was walking back to Michael's room, listening to some Houndoom go on about his relationship problems.

"She was such a bitch, I have no clue why she would cheat on me for some other guy. What the hell?!"

I just rolled my eyes; this guy literally started going off on me as soon as we crossed paths.

"Don't look at me." I said. _I have no history with girls, but I'm sure that it might have something to do with your constant whining._ Is what I wanted to say, but went against it. "You were too good for her, there's no need to get all worked up about it."

The Houndoom then gave me a stupid look.

"What do you know?" He asked.

"That maybe that you aren't manly enough." I replied.

"What ever happened to: 'You're too good for her.'?" The fire-type asked and crossed his arms.

"For it was a cruel lie that I wish I hadn't said." I replied again, this time smirling.

Why was I talking to this guy again?

"Oh yeah, well I-"

The Houndoom had then stopped in mid sentence, obviously he didn't this this through.

"Zangoose one, Houndoom zero." I said. "My name is Aladar, good to meet ya."

"Shut up." He said and blushed. "The name is Flare."

Well, at least he wasn't hitting on me.

"Want to hear a joke about my dick?" Flare then asked, catching me off guard. "Nevermind, it's too long."

Resisting the urge to facepalm.

"Want to hear a joke about pussy?" I then asked.

His ears then perked, and he nodded his head vigorously.

"Nevermind, you'll never get it."

The sound of a whiplash followed, and I nearly fell over laughing, along with the people behind us.

When I was able to calm down, I looked and saw Michael there with a Floatzel and a Salamence.

"You've hit the jackpot Mike." The dragon-type said while wiping tears from his eyes. "That was amazing."

"Yeah," The Floatzel continued. "He got you there Flare." He said while putting his phone away.

Hold on a minute, were they following us?

"Were you guys following us?" I asked as they caught up. "How much of our conversation did you hear?"

Not that we talked about anything embarrassing.

"Maybe, and pretty much the whole thing." Michael answered. "Al, meet Benton and Windy, my best friends." He said, motioning that Benton was the Salamence, and Windy was the Floatzel. "And of course you've met Flare."

The Houndoom's face was still red, at least I assumed it was.

"The three of us were heading to my room to play some Cod, wanna come?" Mike asked.

Not really.

"I'll pass on the offer," I said. "I'm actually looking around the place still."

Well, I was now.

"Whatever," The Nidoking said and kissed my forehead, making me blush. "I'll see you later then."

I watched Michael and his friends leave my sight and I sighed.

"Let me guess," Flare started. "Not a Cod fan?"

I nodded.

"Not really, I nearly fell asleep watchin' Rotor play it." I replied.

Rotor!

I had nearly forgotten about him, I wonder how he's doing?

My ears drooped a little, he was probably fretting over my disappearance.

"Yeah, Rotor loves that game." The Houndoom said as we continued to walk in the other direction.

I turned my head a little and looked at the fire hound.

Did he know Rotor?

"How do you know Rotor?" I asked.

He looked back at me.

"Well, he works here as a spy, he should be at the Swords of Justice Guild with Leo and Hax right now."

I halted.

To say I was mad at the moment would be an understatement. Explosions, atomic bombs, buildings collapsing, suns imploding, and all sorts of chaotic activities were going on in my head, and my body was now trembling.

"Uh, are you alright Al?"

I looked at Flare with my eyes glowing.

"Al?"

"I would run if I were you." I said, seething with rage.

The Houndoom didn't even reply; he bolted down the hallway.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

With that roar, my eyes went a pale yellow color, and a huge beam of light had been released from within me.

Let's just say that the roof above me wasn't so lucky; I had totaled it, leaving a large gaping hole there.

As fascinated as I was with I had just did, but it didn't help my rage at all.

"How dare he…" I said with my eyes closed.

It took me a second to realize what I had did. The sun above me was making my green marks glow.

This was Solarbeam.

An evil grin appeared on my face.

"Proper timing." I chuckled. "I guess forgetting Dig wasn't so bad after all."

I unleashed another Solarbeam and this time destroyed the wall to my left, letting in more sun.

A second later I heard footsteps rushing towards my direction, it was Michael, Tocaro, and Leaf.

The three of them froze when they saw the broken hallway.

"Woah…" That was Michael.

"Aladar, did you do this?" Tocaro asked.

Surprisingly, the leader looked more fantasized instead of angry.

I released a dark chuckle, startling both Michael and Leaf.

"Maybe," I joked with a fake shrug. "I don't know what came over me."

Tocaro looked more pleased after that, wonder what's up with him?

"Do you mind giving a demonstration?" The dark-type asked. "I wish to see this power of yours."

This time I really had no clue what came over me; did my rage fuel this power?

The thought of Rotor crossed my mind again, making my grin fade into a glare of malice. My marks began to glow again from the sunlight above me, and I unleashed a third Solarbeam in the direction of the trio.

Despite my anger, I was glad that Tocaro had used Protect to shield Michael and Leaf.

Tocaro was now clapping, that evil grin on his face, while Leaf and Michael were trembling.

I myself wasn't though, I had fallen to my knees.

This power…

"You looked angry."

I looked up and saw that the Zoroark was now kneeling beside me.

"Care to tell me why?"

He's no different than Rotor.

"Rotor…" I muttered. "He's responsible for this, he knew that I was going to be taken! He knew that Keldeo and Ice were here!"

Tocaro, Leaf, and Michael were taken back by this.

"Where are they?!"

Those were my last words before I passed out.


	11. Waking Up Twice

"Ugh, my head…"

My eyes had shot open and I had noticed that I was no longer in Michael's room at the Anti-Blade base, but in Rotor's room at the Swords of Justice!

"Aladar, are you alright?"

I nearly fell out of the bed; Rotor was sitting beside me.

"Rotor, how long have I been here?!" I asked, a bit frightened.

"Aladar," The sea lion said and put his hand on my shoulder. "You just got here last night, is something wrong?"

Last night?

"You were tossing and turning in your sleep, were you having a nightmare?" He asked.

A nightmare?

My breathing slowly started to become normal again.

I guess that was a dream.

"Yeah," I said. "Just a dream, nothing more."

To be honest, I felt relieved.

A small smile crept on my face; I was glad that Rotor wasn't a traitor, and that I hadn't been captured.

"Alright then," Rotor said and got up. "I'll go get us some food, you wait here.

With that, Rotor had left the room, and I immediately laid back down.

"How one gets tired from a dream is beyond me." I said and nuzzled into the pillow. "I exhausted."

I then realized something; I hadn't been reunited with Michael.

My smile faded.

You know, maybe Rotor was right; Michael must not have cared for me at all; he was way too nice to me in that dream.

I then looked out the window; Ray town was as sunny as ever.

"Although I kinda wish I could learn Solarbeam."

About ten minutes past and Rotor had yet to return.

"What's taking him so long?"

Normally I wouldn't be so impatient, but I feel like I haven't eaten in days.

I got out of Rotor's bed and entered his living room, he wasn't here either.

What happened next took me off guard.

When I opened the door that left Rotor's apartment, I was greeted with a pitch-black hallway.

"What in the hell…" Was all I could muster.

I notice earlier, but the place was eerily silent. Judging by the people who work here, the place should be bustling with energy.

All there was, was silence.

I guess it's time to find out what's going on.

I swirled my arm and created a luminescent crystal of ice using Ice Beam, and stepped into the dark corridor.

"I can't see a thing." I muttered as I walked. "What the hell is going on?"

The crystal of ice didn't really help that much, it just let me see what was right in front of me.

"Hello?" I called out. "Rotor? Ratchet? Cobalion? Anyone there?"

No response; I was starting to get worried.

A shriek then sounded in front of me as I bumped into someone, causing me to shriek as well.

There was someone in front of me, a Fennekin holding a flame.

How did I miss him.

"Uh, sorry." We both said at the same time. "You scared me."

We both went quiet. I was confused of how this guy was a Fennekin still; he looked around my age and height; he should be a Braixen.

"Are you lost too?" I asked and he nodded. "Are we at the Swords of Justice?"

He looked at me and slightly shrugged. I could tell that he was just as confused as I was.

"I don't know." The fox said. "I woke up at the Swords of Justice, but have been wandering these dark halls for a few minutes now."

"Have you come across anyone else?" I asked.

He shook his head and I sighed.

"At the moment, I'm looking for my friend Keldeo."

Keldeo?!

"What's your name?" I asked.

Maybe he knew Ice too.

"My name is Ice, I just recently became a Swords of Justice member."

I nearly fell over, this guy was Ice?!

"I've been looking for you!" I said. "But I didn't think that you'd be so…"

"Small?" Ice answered. "Yeah, I get that a lot; Keldeo is the same size as me, he gets it too."

I mean no offense to this guy, but I kinda see why he was captured.

"I thought that all the Swords of Justice members were giants." I said and the two of us began to walk in the direction Ice came from. "How did you and Keldeo get in?"

"You see," The fox started. "Me and Kel-"

That statement was interrupted when the two of us had bumped into another person.

This time it was a blue colt with a red mane.

His source of light was his glowing horn.

"Keldeo!" Ice said and hugged his friend. "Thank Arceus you're alright."

"That makes two of u-" Keldeo halted as he looked at me. "Why is that Zangoose Green?"

Oh yeah, I kinda forgot about that.

"Now's not the time." I answered. "I'm Aladar, and I've been searching for the two of you."

But I kinda forgot how exactly I was going to help them.

A loud bang in the distance then caught our attention.

Not hesitating, the three of us ran towards the sound.

"Come, my little swords." A voice echoed, just to make us halt.

That sounded like Tocaro.

"Should we go towards the sound?" Ice asked. "That sounded a lot like Tocaro."

That was a good question.

"What choice do we have?" Keldeo replied. "It's not like we have anywhere else to go."

Valid point.

"He is right, we can't really do anything else." I answered.

Uh oh, something was wrong; I couldn't feel my legs.

"Aladar!" The fox shouted. "Your legs, they're fading!"

I looked down and saw that he was right. But I also saw that their legs were fading as well.

"Your guys' too!" I shouted back.

xXOOOOOXx

"Wah!"

My eyes shot open too see that I was back at the Anti-Blade base; Michael's room to be exact.

I couldn't help but check my legs; I sighed in relief to see that they were still intact.

Part of me was glad that I was back; that was one strange dream.

I got out of the bed that I was in and fell to the floor.

"Stupid legs." I muttered. "Pins and Needles."

It took me a minute, but I eventually got up and made my way out of Michael's room and walked out into his living room, finding it empty.

"Where is he?" I asked myself.

The clock read four twenty-eight in the morning, shouldn't he be in bed?

I then made my way out of the apartment and stepped out into the well-lit hallway; my eyes needing to adjust to the sudden blast of light.

"I guess the lounge is the best place to look." I said and closed the door behind me. "I'm guessing that Michael must be at some meeting; there is no way that he would be up at this hour."

It only took me a few minutes to reach the lounge, but when I got there; I was stunned.

The place was packed, and almost everyone was gathered around an Xbox.

"Get him Michael! Beat that son of a bitch!" One of the people shouted.

"You can beat him Rotor!" Another person shouted. "You're almost there, beat him."

I managed to peak through the crowd; apparently Michael and Rotor were going at it at Soul Calibur.

Then all went silent as many people noticed me.

…

Well this was awkward.

"Aladar, you're awake." Michael said and paused the game.

It really felt nice to have him hug me; I was at least glad that he loved me still.

"How long was I out?" I asked, hugging the Nidoking back.

"You were out for three days Aladar." Mike stated. "That Solarbeam you used took a real toll on your body; you had me worried sick."

Oh…

"Sorry about that." I said. "I had no clue what came over me. I didn't mean to fire at you."

He just chuckled and stroked my back.

"No harm done; I'm just glad you're alright."

As I was hugging the larger male, I also noticed that Rotor was sneaking away.

"We'll catch up in a little bit; what is everyone doing in the lounge?" I asked. "And at this hour as well?"

Mike chuckled again.

"We're just celebrating; we were able to pull off another raid recently; one step closer to completing our goal."

That worried me a little.

"Rotor and I were-"

The poison-type went quiet since he noticed that Rotor was gone.

"Yeah, I saw him run off." I said with a sigh. "We're not really on good terms at the moment."

"Damn, I'm guessing that he's afraid because you know Solarbeam now." Michael said. "Well, at least we have a replacement for him."

Wait, me?

"You know how to play Soul Calibur right?"

Well, I did beat Rotor at it a few times.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at this game." I said with a smile. "Amy is my strong point."

That caused almost everyone in the room to laugh.

"Ha, you're good with a little girl, get real!"

That was Leaf; fire came to my eyes.

"Do you want me to demonstrate?" I asked the blue Zangoose. "Because I'll teach you not to underestimate the smaller people."

Leaf laughed at me again.

"Hand me that controller." The two of us said at the same time.

Whispers were then heard throughout the silence.

"You are so dead." He said and chose Nightmare.

"Now that we're done talking about ourselves." I replied and chose Amy.

I then noticed that people were pulling out money.

Wait, were they betting on us?

"Oh yeah," Leaf said and tossed me some sort of medal.

Soul Calibur champ, is what it read.

"Thanks," I replied. "You probably won't be needing it anymore."

_Five minutes later~_

There was a dead silence. I had just whipped Leaf's ass, leaving him in a state of disbelief.

"Thanks for the medal." I said and got up.

Time to go see Rotor.


	12. Rotor and Leaf

My heart was pounding, I can't believe that I'm doing this.

Thanks to Flare, I was able to find the location of Rotor's room, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to confront him.

"Keep it together Al," I said to myself. "There is no reason to let things get out of hand, just ask him a few questions and maybe make up."

My eyes then flashed yellow and I growled.

"Why should I do that? He was the one who set up Ice and Keldeo to be captured."

Let's just say that an internal conflict was going on at the moment; half of me wanted to know more about Rotor while the other half wanted to kill him.

"Can we just cooperate here?" I asked, feeling like an idiot for arguing with myself.

I then took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Go Away!"

That took me by surprise, I didn't think that Rotor would yell.

Unless he was losing at a game that is.

"Rotor?" I said. "Can I talk to you?"

I waited for a while, but he didn't reply.

"Rotor?"

My eyes then flashed yellow.

"Rotor, open this fucking door!" I shouted. "We need to talk!"

What was that?

I looked around me to see if there was anyone nearby, finding no one.

Was that me?

Still no reply.

My eyes flashed yellow again.

"That's it!"

With that statement, I felt my green marks starting to glow, a white light now making my arm glow.

This Solarbeam wasn't as strong as the ones I used a few days ago, but it was strong enough to blow down Rotor's door.

Oops…

"Uh…"

I had really no clue what I was doing when I stepped into the room of the sea lion, he was just sitting in a chair and looking out the window at the moon.

He looked very depressed, maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Rotor…"

Yet again, there was nothing but silence.

"Can we…"

I had no clue where my voice went, but it was nowhere to be found.

"Can we… talk?" I finally managed to ask.

Rotor gave a soft chuckle, which I honestly didn't expect.

He then stood up and faced me.

I shuddered a little, his blue eyes looked dull and lifeless; nothing like the ones I saw when I first met him.

"What is there to talk about?" The water-type asked. "I'm actually surprised that you're not trying to kill me."

I blushed a little in embarrassment, but he did have a point.

"I can't believe that I let you down," He said and placed his hand on his forehead. "I didn't want you to be taken so soon, I didn't want you to be taken at all."

Uh-oh, my eyes flashed yellow again.

"Well what's the point of feeling sorry?" I asked. "If you were going to kidnap me anyway, why not sooner than later?"

Damn, what the hell was going on with me?!

I could tell that Rotor was shocked due to the look on his face. I wanted to say something else, but my mouth thought otherwise.

"I can't believe that I thought you were a good guy, even for a second!" I growled. "I should have known; I guess that it just happened to be a coincidence that you found me right after Michael left."

"I-I'm sorry." Rotor said.

That actually caught me off guard, I kinda expected him to lash at me or something. Instead, he looked like he was going to cry.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to do it, but it's part of my job."

"Well you should be!" I yelled. "It's thanks to you that I'm in more of a confused mess than I used to be in!"

Rotor then turned around and his head sank.

I really didn't mean to be so harsh…

"You're also the reason why Keldeo and Ice are here, you're the reason why Terrakion is so mentally depressed due to Keldeo being gone. How do live with yourself knowing this?!"

Once again, why am I being so mean? I just couldn't control the words coming out of my mouth.

"Sometimes," The Samurott said and wiped away a few tears that had formed in his eyes. "I ask myself the same thing. I just don't know."

I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Rotor, I guess he's been thinking about it a lot too.

"Came to seek your revenge now?" A voice asked, making me growl.

He was the last person I wanted to see at the moment.

"Fuck off Leaf," I said. "I am in no mood for your shit right now."

The blue Zangoose just grinned and walked into the room.

"Don't mind me," He said, and to my surprise, kissed Rotor. "I was just checking up on my boyfriend."

My jaw hit the ground, there was no way…

"But feel free to continue your conversation."

"Rotor," I said in shock. "How does someone as sweet as you end up with a dick like this guy?" I asked.

No really, there was no way that these two could be dating.

"Jealous?" Leaf asked.

I also noticed that the sea lion had blushed a little.

My eyes then flashed yellow.

Not again.

"I don't even know what to say about that." I said. "I guess that's the reason why you didn't have a problem with me sleeping with you."

I then crossed my arms.

"But what do I care, at least you got one Zangoose that you can fuck."

My gaze then traveled to Leaf.

"And I guess that you two are perfect for eachother, I mean, you both didn't want me to be with Michael; because he is such a 'bad' man."

I noticed a few more tears were forming in Rotor's eyes.

What is wrong of me?

"You guys should just die."

That I really didn't expect myself to say.

"You're a traitor." I said and pointed a Rotor. "And you, are just a big dick." I said and pointed to Leaf.

What in the hell was I saying?

"That could be arranged."

The blue Zangoose then tossed my a knife that he pulled out of his belt.

"I'm sure that our little Rotor wouldn't mind if you ended his suffering."

I was shocked at that statement; did Leaf just really say that about Rotor?

Rotor wasn't looking at me; his head was drooped and tears were freely rolling down his face.

"You can't do it." The blue Zangoose said with a smirk. "You're too soft, you wouldn't-"

Leaf went silent soon after.

That's when it happened, I stabbed him right in the shoulder.

But it wasn't Rotor I stabbed, it was Leaf, who was now silent from shock.

But that silence didn't last…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

That was the sound that Leaf made when I ripped the knife out of his shoulder, a stream of blood now leaving his body.

"Leaf!" Rotor had shouted.

The last thing I expected was for Rotor to use Hydro Cannon on me, driving me out of his room. I think that left a few bruises on my body; that was some high-pressure water.

"Wow," Leaf said while clutching his bleeding arm. "I guess you do have some guts in you."

Once again, my eyes flashed yellow.

"But you won't when I'm done with you." I said back.

My claws glowed orange and I was about to jab the fuck out of this guy but was stopped when an orange sword had met my neck.

"Take one more step,"

Rotor was standing in front of Leaf, his Sacred sword in hand, the end of it lightly touching my neck.

"I really don't want to hurt you Al," The Samurott stated. "But if you try to harm him, I'll have no choice but to kill you."

The look on Rotor's face was almost scary, just how?

"Why Rotor?"

"Why what?" He replied.

I growled.

"Leaf just sold you for dead, and you are defending him?!" I said with rage and confusion. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

I was now trembling. I really wanted to know what was going on in that guy's head.

"I love him!" The water-type stated. "There shouldn't be any other reason."

Yeah right…

"It's just that I feel like it's my job to protect you from the real threat of the Anti-blades." Is what I replied with, quoting Rotor's words that he said to me back at the Swords of Justice Guild. "That's what you told me back at the guild."

Rotor's expression changed from angry to anguish.

"Remember when we were playing Amnesia? When you pointed out that large scar on your chest, as well as those other marks?" I asked. "I didn't really notice it until now, but after what I just witnessed, those marks didn't come from a sword, they were claw marks!"

Rotor was taken aback from this, and I also saw a little glint in Leaf's eye.

"He's been abusing you! Hasn't he?!"

"I think you've overstayed your welcome." The Zangoose behind the Water-type said.

"You shut up!" I replied. "I think maybe it's time for me to protect you from him!"

"He's right." Rotor said, ignoring my comment. "It's about time that you leave now."

Rotor and the blue Zangoose then walked out of the room, I was guessing that they were heading to Leaf's room due to Rotor's broken door.

"I used to think that you were a warrior!" I shouted as the couple walked down the hallway and out of sight. "You're nothing but a coward!"

I really didn't know why but tears were now rolling down my face.

If this was true betrayal, then I really didn't want to be here anymore.

"Find Keldeo and Ice, convince Mike to leave this place." I said to myself, wiping away my tears. "And most importantly, get the fuck out of here."

That was now my goal, but how on Earth was I going to pull this off?

A small beeping noise had interrupted my thoughts. It took me a minute to find where the source of the noise, but it was coming from my Redclaw pin.

"All Redclaws report!" A voice from the pin commanded.

Apparently this thing was also some sort of communication device.

"Swords of Justice have requested our help to locate the Anti-Blades."

Well that was surprisingly convenient.

I then noticed two small buttons to the side that read "Signal" and "Contact".

I could send them a signal of where I was!

I hope I don't regret this.

"Green Zangoose reporting an SOS, sending coordinates of the Anti-Blade base, over!" I said into the pin, then pushing the signal button.

Just as that happened, I was grabbed from behind.

"I knew that you turn traitor."

Shit, that was Tocaro.


	13. A Trip Through Time

**Chapter 13 huh? I just want to say thanks for the support.**

**Pokémon isn't mine, just sayin'**

**Anyway...**

"This sucks…" I muttered to myself.

At the moment, I was stuck in a cage, typical… At least I got a bed.

I then began to poke at the collar around my neck; I really hated this thing.

"Stop messing with it." Michael said with arms crossed. "I really don't want you to get into anymore trouble."

Did I mention that I had to be watched by Michael at all times?

"Michael, can I ask you a favor?" I asked.

This probably wasn't the best time to ask.

"Unless it's fucking you with no lube," The Nidoking started with a grunt. "Than no, you cannot."

Yeah, he was still angry at me.

"Come on, hear me out." I said.

Michael then sighed and turned to face me.

"Fine, what is it?" He asked.

"Could you help me get out of here?" I asked, putting my hands together and tried to look cute.

Mike just growed and put his hand on his forehead.

"Just why would I do that?" He asked. "I need to keep watch over you while everyone else packs up for the big move."

Big move?

"Big move?" I said and tilted my head. "What big move?"

"The one that was scheduled due to your reckless actions." He answered. "I really don't understand why you signaled the other guild, I thought you were happy."

The guilt began to well up inside of me after that statement.

"It was Rotor wasn't it?" He said with another sigh. "He put you too much on edge, didn't he?"

It wasn't a lie, but it was more of Leaf's fault that I reacted.

"I'm going to make sure that Leaf doesn't lay another hand on him." I said and crossed my arms too. "I also want to save you too."

The Nidoking then raised one of his brows.

"Save me from what?"

"From yourself." I stated. "If you just help me and maybe serve some time, I'm sure tha-"

"Shut up!" Michael interrupted. "I don't want to be saved, I don't need to be!"

His yelling caught me off guard, and actually hurt my feelings a little.

"I don't regret any of the decisions I made kid; I don't want to go back the Swords of Justice!"

Buy why?

"Why not?" I asked. "You used to be a good guy, what changed?"

The poison-type sighed again.

"Your dad didn't like me, a few years ago when I met him, we got into a big fight and he didn't want me anywhere near you." He explained. "I just got angry and couldn't play the good guy anymore."

Oh, I guess that's a reason, but it shouldn't have driven him to become an Anti-Blade.

Wait…

"I'm really sorry Leaf." He muttered.

Come again?

"So you know who I am too…" I said with a sigh. "Looks like I'm not the only one who is keeping secrets."

I would like to note the look on Mike's face that told me that he had said something that he shouldn't have, but I wasn't really in the mood.

"Can you at least tell me who my dad is?" I asked. "I'm going to need to know who he is; he must be worried sick about me."

Mike turned away from me and shook his head.

"I'm sorry," He said. "But I can't. I really wish you could understand."

"Well so do I!" I shouted. "It's just so wrong to live in a place where everyone knows who you are and you don't; it's just not fair!"

The tears were beginning to form in my eyes again.

"The only person I trust in this place is you, but even you aren't telling me the truth."

Mike didn't look at me, but I knew he was listening.

"I'm not even sure if you loved me."

That got his attention, he turned and looked at me.

"Of course I love you." He said and reached into the cage and pulled me close to him. "I really want to tell you everything, but I can't, you wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Yes, I can!" I replied and looked into his eyes. "I can take anything you tell me!"

The Nidoking then sighed.

"Alright, but I'm only telling you who your dad is; I could get into some serious trouble, and you would too."

My eyes lit up; finally some information of who I am!

"Your father was a good man, a Blaziken by the name of Kicks." He started.

A Blaziken?

I then remembered the feeling I had when I bumped into that Blaziken the other day.

Was that Kicks?

"Before I became interested in you, the two of us were mutual friends; I had nothing bad to say about him." Mike said with a sigh. "He actually used to be one of my mentors."

Mentor?

"I didn't have him often, but we got along when I did." He continued. "I met you one day, but he just got too protective of you before I could get to know you. The rest is history."

That made me a little sad, I guess Dad got a little out of hand.

"I would suggest you get some rest now, I've said enough."

Rest?

"I'm not tired." I said. "Why do I need rest?"

Michael then brought his mouth close to my ear.

"I want to get some packing done." He whispered. "If they think you are sleeping, then I won't have to watch you."

I smiled and nodded, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'll see you later then." I whispered and he kissed me back.

"I love you." We both whispered at the same time.

I then took the place under the covers of the bed.

Well, pretending sleep shouldn't be hard right?

Wrong!

I accidently fell asleep a few minutes after my head hit the pillow.

xXOOOOOXx

"Ugh…"

_Was I moved again?_ That's what I thought when I noticed that I was no longer in the cage, let alone a bed; I was lying on the middle of what looked like a bedroom floor.

Where was I?

I then looked at my body; it looked like I was a ghost.

"Leaf, time for school!" I heard someone yell.

Leaf?

I jumped a little when the door opened and a Blaziken stepped into the room with me.

"Leaf?" He said, completely disregarding me.

A little groan from behind me made me turn around.

A blue shiny Zangoose was in the bed behind me.

"But Dad." The Zangoose groaned. "I don't want to go."

Was that Leaf? But he looked younger.

"The kids there are jerks." The young Zangoose said. "I don't know what their problem is."

I guess that they couldn't see me.

The Blaziken chuckled and took a seat next to the groggy Zangoose.

Hold on, was Leaf's father also a Blaziken?

"You shouldn't worry about what others think of you son." The fire-type said and pat Leaf's head. "Besides, they're probably all jealous of how cool you are."

I will say though, seeing Leaf smile without it being an evil one was kind of strange.

"As if," Leaf replied. "Why did my marks have to be blue?"

"Because Arceus is a bitch sometimes." The Blaziken said with a smile. "It's just the way he works, but it makes you special."

I wouldn't say that I was confused, but I wondered where I was, as well as why I'm here. This wasn't the Anti-Blade base, and Leaf looked like he was eight.

Was I in the past?

"But why am I in Leaf's past?" I asked myself.

This was very strange, did Leaf and I have some sort of connection? I mean, we both have a Blaziken for a father.

"I'm sure that your guess is correct."

I nearly fell over when I saw the figure next to me.

This guy looked a lot different than all of the pokemon that I had encountered; his fur was pure white, he had eyes that shone a peculiar color of both red and yellow, he was wearing a formal looking black tuxedo, and he also had two weird looking arch-like things coming from his back.

Okay… Who in Arceus' name is this guy?

"My name is Arceus." He said.

I rolled my eyes. As if Arceus looked like him.

"Have you ever seen me before?" He asked, crossing his arms.

My ears shot up.

Was he reading my mind?!

"That's what I thought." He replied.

All of a sudden dirty thoughts about Michael and Turbo came to my mind. Both of them penetrating me with their large "tools" of pleasure.

"I see you have a bit of a fetish for bulky males." Arceus said with a chuckle.

Why do you do this to me brain, Why?!

"But for now, I'll ignore that. I have more important things to talk to you about."

There was no doubt about it now; this guy was Arceus. But he looked so… normal. I kinda thought that he would be some radiant warrior in silver armor.

"Sorry to disappoint you kid," The god replied. "But I'm just an ordinary man."

"Will you stop reading my mind?" I asked, blushing. "It's kinda invading my privacy."

He just shrugged.

I just thought that it was time to ignore him now; After all, he has been making my life a mangled mess, and went back to the scene between Leaf and his father.

"Do I have to go to school?" Leaf asked. "Can't we just stay home and do some father-son bonding stuff?"

The Blaziken laughed and hugged the young shiny.

"If I didn't promise your mother that I would raise you well, I would have almost said yes." The fire-type said and the Zangoose chuckled.

Wow, how could this guy be Leaf's dad? He is nothing like that asshole.

"Quite the opposite actually." Arceus added. "But the others were too hard on him."

The next thing I knew, the scene had completely changed to one where Leaf was sitting in a seat with his arms crossed, the place looked like an office, and Leaf also looked a bit older.

My ears shot up at what I saw next.

"Leaf,"

A Zoroark's head popped out of one of the doors.

Is that Tocaro?!

"May I have a word with you?"

Uh-oh, this can't be good.

As Leaf grumbled and stepped into the room with Tocaro, I followed him in there.

"Listen Tocaro," The blue Zangoose started. "I didn't start that fight, and whatever you-"

"I understand that you didn't start that fight." The dark-type interrupted. "In fact, I know that they only pick on you because of your marks."

Leaf looked surprised.

"You see," Arceus said, startling me because I had forgotten that he was still here. "Leaf was always the target of everyone because he was a shiny; he never had any friends."

That had almost made me feel bad, but I guess that every asshole has a story behind him.

"You, believe me?" Leaf asked. "Well that's a first." He then muttered.

Leaf wasn't looking, but I saw that evil smile flash from Tocaro's face as he put his hand on Leaf's shoulder.

"I actually wanted to tell you that there is a way that you could get away from all of those people."

Leaf's interest perked at that statement.

"Have you ever heard of the group called the Anti-Blades?" Tocaro asked. "I have seen your fighting skills, and they could use someone like you."

I was just as surprised as Leaf was. I could tell that he knew who these guys were.

"Wait, aren't they a group of criminals?" I heard him ask. "Why would I do that? And why are you asking me that?"

Tocaro then revealed that grin he was known for.

"Well, the two of us have common interest." Tocaro answered. "More rights for Shinies, and revenge."

"Revenge huh?" Leaf said and crossed his arms. "Well you got that right."

What the hell was Leaf doing, shaking hands with Tocaro?

"He was taking an opportunity," Arceus answered, startling me again. "He was fueled by rage. Not his best decision, but it was one that he didn't want to pass up."

That made me think, not that I haven't been already, but more than I was already.

"Arceus, how old was Leaf when this happened?" I asked.

There was no way that this could have been that long ago.

"Leaf was twelve when he joined the Anti-Blades."

No way…

The scene suddenly changed again, this time it was back at Leaf's room, and my heart sank at the sight I was seeing.

It was Leaf's father, who was sleeping on his bed, surrounded by a bunch of empty beer cans. My guess was that he was drinking himself from depression.

"When this this happen?" I asked.

This also made me worry about my dad; how was he faring?

"Leaf left without a word, four years ago, this is the present." The god answered, then looked at me. "I bet you are wondering why I'm showing you all of this."

To be honest, I had never thought of why.

"I didn't think that it would be me to tell you this, but you are not of my blood."

I tilted my head a little; what was that supposed to mean?

"It's time for you to learn of who you truly are."


End file.
